


THE WILD CHILD

by Berenakiss2



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 36,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenakiss2/pseuds/Berenakiss2
Summary: It is my own take on the film Wild ChildSerena is the mother who sends her out of control daughter Elinor to a private girls school in England to try and control her daughters bad behaviour and bad antics. While her daughter is there Serena meets and falls for the head teacher of the girls school Bernie Wolfe who is an ex army major. They get together and go through bad,happy and sad and wonderful times but will they get their happy ever after or will Elinor and a few unhappy people come between Serena and Bernie.





	1. Chapter 1

THE WILD CHILD Chapter 1 It was Spring 2016 in Los Angeles where Author Serena Campbell lives with her 16 year old daughter Elinor. They have lived in Los Angeles for the past 10 years when they moved there with Serena's now ex husband and Elinor's father DR Edward Campbell. Serena thought that her marriage was safe as rocks, but 5 years ago she found out that he was cheating on her for 4 years so she threw him out and filed for divorce. When Serena and Edward divorced Elinor wanted to go and live with her father but Edward did not want her so she had to stay with her mom, for the last 5 years since Serena and Edward git divorced Elinor has been really acting out. She has been doing drugs, drinking all sorts of different alcohol and getting in to all sorts of trouble with the police for trespassing, drink driving and vandalism. Elinor has also been destroying her moms relationships and every time Serena confronts Elinor she just tells her that she hates her and blames her for everything that has happened. One Monday morning Serena goes in to Elinor's room and tells her that she has had enough of her wild ways and that she can not take any more of her hurting her, she tells Elinor that she is taking her to an all girls boarding school in England and that they are leaving Thursday morning. Over the next 3 days Elinor refuses to move or do anything so Serena does it for her she packs up all her clothes,shoes,makeup and any other items in Elinor's room and puts them in box's to have them sent over to the boarding school for when they arrive on Thursday. Thursday arrives and they both leave on a plane to England the flight takes 8 hours and during them 8 hours Elinor totally ignores Serena, they arrive at Heathrow Airport on Thursday evening and then they leave the Airport and travel about 100 miles to Holby City Boarding School For Girls. They arrive at the school and go straight in to the school to find the Head teachers office, Serena and Elinor are sitting outside the office waiting for the Head to call them in to the room . They wait about 15 minutes then they get called in to see the Head teacher Ms Bernice Wolfe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Serena and Elinor walked into Ms Wolfe's she introduced herself to them, and shuck Serena's hand and asked them to take a seat. Ms Wolfe talks to them about the school and the students,teachers and classes. While she is talking Elinor is not paying attention and just looking at her phone, while Serena is looking and listening to Ms Wolfe's talk she is looking at her lips. When Ms Wolfe looks at Serena she quickly turns her head to look anywhere but her. Ms Wolfe then tries to talk to Elinor but she just totally blanks and ignores her, then Serena takes her phone of her and tells her not be rude. Ms Wolfe then says that she will show them to Elinor's dormroom that she will share with 4 other girls and that then it will be time for Serena to leave Elinor there. They walk through the school following Ms Wolfe with Serena and Elinor walking behind her and Serena can not take her eyes of Ms Wolfe she is captavited by her. They get to the dormroom and Ms Wolfe introduces Elinor to her new room mates who are called Katie,April,Carly and Becki she then says that Elinor is their new roommate and to make her feel welcome then she says that her luggage should be here soon and that there is a uniform on her bed for her. Then it is time for Serena to leave she says goodbye to Elinor but Elinor just shrugs and then Serena leaves with Ms Wolfe. Ms Wolfe talks Serena to her car and Serena says that if she needs her for anything to contact her on her personal numbers and that she can ring her anytime of the day or night and then she hands her numbers on a piece of paper, as Ms Wolfe goes to take the paper both their hand touches each others hand and they stay like that for seconds which seems a lot longer. Ms Wolfe is the first to pull away and say that she needs to go back inside the school because she has another meeting so they say goodbye then Serena gets in to her car and waves at Ms Wolfe who waves back at her then Serena drives off and Ms Wolfe just stands there and watches her drive away and she just stands there and watches until the car and Serena are out of view


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena is driving along on the road in her car driving back to the Airport when she notices that Elinor has left her trainers in the car and she knows that Elinor needs them for school so she pulls over and turns the car around and drives back to the school.

Bernie is just about to walk back in to the school when she hears a car driving up the driveway to the school. She sees the car pulling up and walks back over to the car and she sees that it is Serena in the car. She gets to the car just as Serena gets out of the car and they both look at each other and smile and stand staring into each others eyes and faces.

They stay staring at each other for the longest time because they are fascinated by each other and neither of them wants to be the first to break eye contact with the other pair of eyes. They stay staring for about 10 minutes but then Bernie is the first to break eye contact with Serena and when she does she moves round to the side of the car where Serena is standing and she asks her why she has came back, she asks if there is anything wrong and Serena says to Bernie that she was driving back to the Airport and on her way she noticed that Elinor had forgotten her favourite and only pair of trainers that she will wear. Once Serena has finished telling Bernie, Bernie smiles and laughs and says to Serena that she will take them off her and will make sure that Elinor gets them before the end of the day. Serena goes into the car and gets the bag that the trainers are in and goes to hand the bag to Bernie, but as soon as Bernie goes to get the bag from Serena's hand it drops onto the floor and as both Serena and Bernie look up they are holding each others hand. Neither of them are in a rush to let go of each others hand, they are just standing there holding hands and smiling the biggest smiles that you have ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bernie and Serena are still standing there holding hands and staring at each other 10 minutes later when Elinor comes outside looking for her mom to get her trainers after she found our that she left them in the car. When Elinor walks up to them both she sees that they are holding hands and she also sees how they are looking at each other, but Elinor shouts at the Head teacher to get away from her mom and tells her to leave her alone and stay away from her for good.

Serena and Bernie pull away but still stare at each other until Elinor comes and stands in between them both and says to her mom that she hates her and will never forgive her for bringing her to this stupid school. Serena looks at her daughter and says that she is going to stay here until she can learn to behave and shoes her and other people some respect, but Elinor just laughs in her face and goes to walk off and throws Bernie a dirty and disgusting look. Bernie and Serena turn back to look at each other and Bernie can see how much Elinor's behavior has been upsetting her so she says to Serena come back into my office for a chat and a coffee which Serena smiles and says thank you I would like that, so they walk side by side to Bernie's office, they go into the office and shut the door.

Once Bernie has shut the door she tells Serena to sit down and relax then she asks her if she would like a tea or coffee which Serena says coffee so they both have a coffee and sit there talking to each other about themselves and their work and home life. They sit there for hours just talking to each other and getting to know each other when Bernie looks at the clock and notices the time and then Serena sees the time and they both say that it was really fun talking to each other and really enjoyed getting to know each other. Serena then says to Bernie that she is going to stay in a hotel close to the school to keep an eye on Elinor, but Bernie says that there is a guest house on school grounds that is empty if she would like to stay there and Serena says Yes straight away without thinking, then they both smile at each and blush so Bernie gets the keys and they both go back to Serena's car so that they can carry her suitcases to the guest house, while they are walking there they are each trying to look at the other without them noticing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bernie and Serena continued to walk to the guest house and as they walk beside each other they are both trying not to look at the other woman that is walking next to them, as they get to the house Bernie goes ahead of Serena so that she can unlock and open the door so that she and Serena can go inside. Once they are inside they both put Serena's luggage in the living room and then Bernie show's Serena around her new house, then she gives Serena the keys and she says to her that she should be going, but as she is about to leave Serena calls after her and asks if she would like to stay for a drink which Bernie says that she would love to.Bernie and Serena made there way in to the kitchen and Serena started to make the hot drinks while Bernie just stood there watching and admiring Serena. Once Serena finished making the drinks her and Bernie went to sit in the living room and they sat on the large sofa next to each other, neither didn't know what to say and they didn't want to be the first one to speak but Bernie plucked up the courage and spoke first, she turned to look at Serena and then Serena turned shly to her and they both had big massive grins on there faces looking at each other, then Bernie started asking about Serena and her life which Serena was more than happy to tell her about then Bernie asked her about her home life and work. They sat there talking about Serena and Elinor for quite a long time then Serena asked Bernie to tell her about her home life and work and family. They chatted for well into the late evening then they both yawned and felt tired so they both looked at the clock which said that it was 10pm.Bernie said that she should be going home back to her house which Serena just said OK and got up and went into the kitchen to put the cups into the sink. Bernie followed her her and said to Serena that if she needs anything or she just wants to talk then all she gas to do is come to her house or she can just ring her, she gave Serena her mobile number and her house number, Serena smiles at Bernie who smiled back then Serena said that she will see her out, so she walked Bernie to the door and they both stood their looking and staring at each other and smiling because neither of them wanted to leave. Bernie said goodbye to Serena and put her hand on her arm and said to Serena that she hopes she will be comfortable and that she has goodnightes sleep then Serena says that she will and that she hopes that Bernie will get back safely and says that she hopes she will sleep well tonight, then Bernie and Serena say their goodbyes and Bernie walks away, while she is walking away she is thinking of Serena and while she is thinking of her Serena is watching Bernie walk and she cannot take her eyes of her until Bernie is out of her eye sight then she closes the door.

Bernie is walking back to her house and all she can think about is Serena when Elinor comes up to her and tells her to leave her mom alone and to stay away from her because she is still in love with her dad and that she is not a lesbian then she gives Bernie a dirty and disgusting look then she storm off back into the school. Bernie turns around and walks in shuts and locks the door, she then goes to male a drink but all she can think about is Serena and her lips,eyes and body. Bernie walks into her bedroom and gets ready for bed, gets into bed and then she tryes to read a book but then her phone starts to ring she picks it up and smiles the biggest grin when she sees that Serena is calling her. Bernie answers her phone and says hello to Serena and Serena says hello back then they start talking about what the other is up to and they both say that they are both in their pj's in bed. They both sit in bed on the phone talking because they both just love talking to each other because they feel like they can talk about anytand open up to each other, when they both look at the time it says that it is 2.00am, they both yawn and Bernie says to Serena that she can ring her tomorrow night if she would like to and Serena says YES straight away then they both say goodnight to each other and then they both hang up at the same time.

When Bernie is lying in bed with the lights of all she can think about is Serena, while Serena is in bed thinking about Bernie. Bernie is lying there wishing that Serena was in bed with her because then she could kiss serena, while she is thinking about kissing her she is also imaging touching and kissing and licking Serena's neck and perfect tits and nipples then she could kiss her all over her body with her lips, she wishes she could also touch Serena's whole body especially her legs and thighs with her fingers and then in between Serena's legs where she could lick and suck or finger Serena's wet dripping pussy. While Bernie is fantasizing about doing all of that to serena she touches her own nipples and pinches them then she moves her hand further down to her shorts and into her soaking knickers, she puts one finger in her wet pussy and starts stroking her clit up and down getting a lot more horney wishing it was Serena's fingers inside her then she puts 3 fingers inside and starts pumping in and out building herself up and up to her orgasm, she keeps pumping and is almost ready to let go and all she keeps thinking of is serena finishing her off and that does it and she comes and comes hard calling out Serena's name, she keeps coming until she is to sensitive, she then pulls her fingers out and rolls onto her side sends a text to serena turns the light of and goes to sleep thinking about serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena was sitting in bed just lying there thinking about Bernie's eyes,lips,mouth and her hands and body, when her phone went off she picked it up of the bedside table and looked at the screen and smiled when she saw that it was a text from Bernie. Serena opens the message and reads it and it says that Bernie cannot stop thinking about her and the she would like to ask her out on a date if Serena would like to go out on a date with her, it also says that she should think about it for as long as she needs to before she answers her, she then ends it with 3 kisses.

Serena smiles then types a text message to Bernie then she put her phone back on the bedside table switches off the lights and lies down in the king size bed thinking about Bernie, Serena tries to sleep but she cannot get Bernie off her mind, Serena thinks about Bernie naked in bed with her lips,mouth and tongue licking,sucking and kissing her lips and mouth, her neck and her tits and nipples. Serena also wishes Bernie was there moving her fingers over her body and moving down to her thighs and her soft curls then to her pussy and clit. Serena is so aroused imaging Bernie doing all that to her she starts pinching her nipples, then she moves her hand down in to her silky PJ bottoms and starts stroking over her knickers and pussy, she keeps stroking for quite a while then she moves her hand in to her knickers and put 2 fingers inside her pussy and starts stroking up and down quite a few times then she puts 3 fingers in and starts pumping in and out and in and out wishing Bernie was fingering her with her 3 fingers, Serena is thrusting in and out and building up and up and she comes and comes and comes hard calling out Bernie's name, she keeps coming with her fingers inside her until she cannot take anymore then she takes her hand out and lies there all hot and bothered and panting she then turns to lie on her side picks her phone back up sends a text back to Bernie puts her phone back on the table then she lies back down and goes to sleep dreaming about Bernie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bernie woke up early the next morning, she stretches and yawns then rubs at her eyes, she the reaches for her phone of the side table and went to look at the time and then she noticed a message from Serena which said that she would love to go on a date with her and she cannot stop thinking about her either. Bernie veins and smiles at the text message then she texts Serena back and gets up and makes herself a drink and some toast. Then she gets herself ready then leaves and walks to school and in her office ready for the day ahead.

Serena wakes up to her phone going of and she reaches over and grabs her phone of the table looks at it to see that Bernie has text her back saying that she's really happy that Serena cannot stop thinking about her either and that she is really happy she wants to go out on a date with her, she then says that if Serena would like to join her in her office at lunch time and have some lunch with her and a coffee if she wants to. Serena rolls onto her side and texts Bernie back that she would love to have lunch with her in her office at lunch time and that she can't wait to see her then she puts 4 kisses then sends the text. Bernie is in her office getting everything sorted for the school assembly and the school lessons, she is just about to head out of her office to go to the main school hall for her to do her assembly and to welcome the students to the new school term, when her phone goes off she walks back to her desk picks up her phone, opens the text to see that it is off Serena. She sis there just smiling and grinning, then she replies that she is happy that Serena wants to have lunch with her and that she can't wait to see her, she also says that she would also like to organise their date if that is okay with her. She then says that she will talk to her about it when they have lunch together. She sends her 4 kisses says bye then puts her phone back on to her desk and leaves her office to go to the assmebly.

Bernie walks into the hall and walks down the aisle, up the stairs to stand on the stage in front of the podium and she welcomes everyone to the new school year at Holby City Boarding School for Girls. She then goes through all the rules and regulations of what is and what isn't allowed, she then talks about when the school was founded, she talks about all the different lessons and where they are in the school. She asks all the new students to stand up and follow her, she will show them around the school grounds. Once Bernie has finished showing the students around she tells them to go to their lessons which will start in 20 minutes. They all leave, but as they do Elinor says that she does not want to be at this boring and dull institution that she wants to go and be with her dad because he loves her more than her mom does and that her mom only cares about herself. Bernie says that her mum loves and cares about her and she is only trying to do what's best for her. Elinor just laighs in Bernie's face and says that she meant what she said to her yesterday stay the hell away from my mum, she then walks off. Bernie just stands there then she starts walking back to the school to do paperwork before her lunch with Serena. As soon as she starts thinking about Serena she cannot stop smiling. Bernie walks into her office, sits at her desk, sends another text and starts doing paperwork.

Serena is unpacking all her belongings and her phone goes off. She picks up he phone to check the time and she sees she has 2 text messages from Bernie. Serena opens the first one which says that she is happy that Serena wants to have lunch with her and that she cannot wait to see her and that she would like to organise their date if that is OK with her. She then says that she will see and speak to her at lunchtime when Serena comes and has lunch with her. The second text says not long to go now, she says that she wishes she could see and spend time with her now. Serena has a massive smile on her face which no one can wipe off. She then texts Bernie back says she will be there soon and that all she wants to do is see her and spend time with her as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena put her phone down on the table and carried on unpacking and sorting our her belongings and putting them around the house to make it feel more like home, then she had some breakfast and a hot drink, she sat at the table reading a local newspaper while drinking her drink she then washed up her things and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once Serena finished in the shower she reached for 2 towels then stepped out, wrapped the towels around her hair and body she then walked into the bedroom and stood in front of the long mirror, she stood there looking at herself thinking I can't do this with Bernie, as soon as she sees and looks at my body she will think that I'm too fat and flabby. She covers herself up quickly goes over to her bed picks up her phone and goes to her text messages and starts to type a message to Bernie when she gets another text from Bernie saying that she really is looking forward to there lunch and the best part is she can't wait to see Serena's gorgeous smile and that she is also nervous, Serena smiles then sits there just thinking about her and Bernie wondering if she should just end whatever is happening between them.

Bernie is in her office sitting in her chair at her desk finishing all her paperwork and notes, as she is doing all of that she keeps looking at the clock wishing for the time to go quick and she also keeps checking her phone for any messages of Serena but nothing comes through so she carries on doing what she is doing, then she looks up again and the clock says 12.45pm so she tidys up her desk and goes to the kitchen and collects the food she has ordered, she then walks back to her office shuts the door and prepares the lunch and drinks then she prepares herself for her lunch with Serena.

Bernie is sitting there just waiting for Serena she looks at the clock and it says 13.50pm, she thinks to herself that Serena must be running late so she gives her more time, which she does Bernie waits and waits and when she looks at the time again it says 14.50pm. Bernie starts to worry now so she sends a text to Serena then she goes back to work and then come the end of the day she still hasn't heard anything so she leaves her office and the school for the day and decides to go to see Serena, she walks out the doors and turns down the road and walks until she gets to the house, she stands there for a few minutes, but while she is standing there she doesn't see Elinor watching her. Bernie walks up to the door and knocks on it, waits for Serena to open the door which she does, and they both stand there looking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bernie and Serena continue standing and staring at each neither knowing what to say. Serena spoke first and asked Bernie what she is doing here. Bernie says that she came to see if Serena was OK because she was worried when she never turned up to there lunch which she was really looking forward to.

Serena stood there trying not to make eye contact with Bernie because she didn't turn up for there lunch that they planned. She stood there waiting to see if Bernie would just leave her alone but she didnt, Bernie spoke and asked if Serena was alright and if she could come in and they could have a talk,which Serena thought about at first and then she welcomed Bernie in to the house. They both walked into the living room and sat down together on the large comfortable sofa, they sat really close together both looking really nervous both playing with their hands in their laps. Bernie decided that she needed to speak first so she carefully took Serena's hand and looked at her and asked her to talk to her and try to tell her what is worrying her and why she didn't come to lunch with her today because she thought Serena was really excited and looking forward to their lunch just as much as she was. Serena sits there wondering whether she should just try and lie to Bernie because she thinks that it will be a whole lot easier for both of them, but she didn't she lifted her head up and saw Bernie making eye contact with nothing but care for her so she begins by saying how sorry she is that she never came to lunch, she carries on by saying that she is not body confident and that she is scared to show anyone her body because she thinks that she is too fat and flabby, she also says that she also thinks that if Bernie sees her body that she will laugh and make her do things that she does not want to do and she also thinks that she will take pictures and videos of her body and put them on the internet or send them to everyone she knows. As Serena is saying all of this she is getting upset and has tears in her eyes and she tries to let go of  Bernie's hands but Bernie won't let her hands go and see moves closer to her and puts her hand on her cheek and strokes her face to show Serena that she cares about her.

Bernie sits there with her hand on her cheek still and her other hand holding Serena's hand, she then says to Serena that she really does like her and thinks that she has a gorgeous and sexy body, she also tells Serena that she would never laugh at her or her body because she would never hurt anyone that she really cares about and has feelings for. Bernie then asks Serena about what she said about the pictures and video's,asks her if anyone has done that to her before and she knows they have because of the way Serena freezes ad goes to get up and walk away but Bernie puts both her hands on Serena's face and asks her to stay and talk to her. Serena stays where she is and puts her hand on one of Bernies that is her on cheek, she then sits back on the sofa with Bernie and she starts to tell Bernie what happened to her. Serena began by telling her how Edward used to force himself on her and how a couple of times she thinks that he spiked her drinks and got a couple of his friends to sleep with her, she says she thinks he did this at least 5 times while they were married. She then goes on to explain how Edward always made her lie there or stand there while he took pictures and videos of her. Then he used to send them around all his friends and work colleagues. While she is telling Bernie all of this she can see the look of disgust and anger in Bernie's eyes but she can also see the care she has for Serena. Serena then starts to tell Bernie about she suffered at the hands of Edward and the 4 other people that she has been with. She tells her about the kicks, ounches, bites, slaps and cigarettes burns and finger scratches that she went through at the hands of all of them. She explains that is why she is scared to get close with anyone she cares really about and has feelings for, she also says that is why she thinks that she is better off alone. She looks at Bernie who is just sitting there not saying anything so Serena gets up and goes into her bedroom and shuts the door leaving Bernie just sitting there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bernie still sat there for a few more minutes then she got up and walked over to the bedroom, knocked on the door asking for Serena to open it and to let her in but Serena did not answer, Bernie tried and tried but all she could here was Serena crying on the other side of the door. Bernie heard Serena crying which made her upset as well so she sat on the floor with her back against the door saying to Serena that if she does not want to open the door at the minute then she will sit on the floor and talk to her through the door. Bernie can hear Serena sitting on the floor by the door so she starts speaking she tells Serena that she is really sorry that she had to go through all of that on her own without any support, she then says that she is not like all the other people who hurt and abused her, Bernie tells Serena that she would never do anything like that, she would not abuse or hurt or touch Serena in any way to hurt her that she would only touch her to show her how much she cares about and to show her how much she really, really likes her and wants to be with her. Bernie also says to Serena that she would not take pictures or videos of her and send them to anyone that she would only have pictures or videos of herself or Serena if both of them wanted pictures or videos of each other just for themselves and she would only do that if it was what they both wanted. Both Bernie and Serena just sat either side of the door neither wanting to be the first to speak but Serena did she told Bernie that she is just scared that Bernie is not going to want her or to be with her now after she has admitted all of this to her, she also says that she is also scared that once Bernie sees her body and all the scars,marks,bruises and burn marks that she won't like what she sees and that Bernie will leave her.

Bernie hears in Serena's voice how upset she is and she can also hear the hurt in her voice, she wishes Serena would open the door so she can look after her and comfort her. Bernie still sits there and talks to Serena trying to get her to open the door which Serena does, she unlocks the lock and slides over on her bum so Bernie can squeeze herself through the bedroom door. Bernie shuts the door and says to Serena why don't we go and sit on the bed if Serena feels more comfortable doing that with her, she stands up and puts her hands out for Serena to take and helps her to get up then they both walk hand in hand and sit on Serena's bed. Once they are both sitting Bernie puts her hand on Serena's cheek and turns her face to hers she then asks Serena does she want to stop seeing Bernie and not start any romance, Bernie says that if she does then she will. Serena does not say anything so Bernie assumes that she does want to stop seeing her so she says to Serena that she is going to go now and she doesn't have to worry about her or anything and she will not contact her again. Bernie goes to get up but Serena stops her and pulls her back down and says that she does not want to carry on seeing Bernie and that she wants to start a romance with her, Serena then leans forward and kisses Bernie while Bernie is also kissing her back. Serena starts to open her mouth which Bernie copies and thy start to kiss more passionately now with their tongues in each others mouths and their hand in each h others hair.

They carry on kissing when Bernie pulls away and says that she would like to take Serena on a date still which Serena just smiles and says yes. Then Bernie pulls Serena to her again and they kiss each other. Then Bernie says that she really must be going home now but if Serena would like she could ring her later and they could talk on the phone. Bernie kisses Serena and Serena then walks Bernie to the door and shows her out. They kiss once more then Serena watches as Bernie leaves then she shuts the door and goes and makea herself busy until she can phone and speak to Bernie later whole she and Bernie are in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bernie is walking to her house for the evening as she is walking she cannot stop thinking about Serena and everything that she has been through and everything that Edward and all the other nasty sick people have done to her. Bernie gets to her front door unlocks it, opens the door walks in and goes to shut the front door when Elinor pushes the door open and forces her way inside, slams the door shut and starts saying to Bernie that she is so not good enough for her mom and that her mom is just using her until her dad comes back to her mom where she belongs, she then says that she has warned her 2 times already and if she does not stop seeing her mom that she will regret it. She then says that she will do everything she can to get her parents back together forever then they can all go back home together where they belong, Bernie says to Elinor that Serena will never get back with her dad because she doesn't love him and she will never again, she also says that she doesn't understand her mom and she will be with Serena no matter what. Elinor says to Bernie are you sure about that then she says just watch then opens the door and walks out, Bernie shuts the door and starts to go through into the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

Bernie makes herself something hot to eat she then gets herself a glass of white wine, then sits at the he table eating her dinner, she then finishes her first glass goes into the fridge pours herself another then goes over to the sink and washes up everything she has used. Bernie then goes into her bedroom puts her wine on the table, sits on the bed sends a message to Serena telling her that she is just having a shower then she will text her when she is in bed ready to talk. Bernie goes into her bathroom puts on the shower undresses has a shower then gets out, drys herself of puts on a pair of boxers and a vest top, dry's her hair with the towel, turns the light of and gets into bed picks up her phone texts Serena to say that she is in bed and to call when she's ready, she puts the phone down and starts looking at some paperwork while she's waiting for Serena to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Serena was sorting through her stuff still trying to put everything where she wanted it put, she then unpacked all of her clothes, underwear, shoes, makeup and jewellery and put them all in the wardrobe and drawers she then went into the kitchen and started to make herself some nice hot dinner with a few glasses of Shiraz. Serena sat at the table with her cooked dinner and her shiraz, while she was eating her dinner she kept thinking about Bernie and everything that they had been through today she also couldn't stop thinking about talking to her in bed. She finished all the dinner and her first glass of Shiraz then washed everything up and took the wine, walked into the bedroom and put her wine down Serena then went into her bathroom started running herself a bath, she then poured some bubble bath into the water and lit some candles on the side of the bath, she then got herself undressed got into the bath and laid down and just relaxed in the bath.

Serena stayed in the bath just lying there just soaking in the warm water and nice smelling bubbles. She laid there until the water was starting to get cold, she then grabbed 2 towels one for her hair and one to put around her body, she got herself dryed of and put on her purple PJs and put the towels in the dirty washing basket and brushed her teeth, turned of the light and walked into the bedroom, pulled the quilt down got into the bed and lied down pulled the quilt over her body reached for her phone and turned of the lamp and read her message of Bernie, she then went into her contacts scrolled down to Bernie's number then pressed her number and waited for Bernie to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bernie answered her phone straightaway as soon as she saw Serena's number come up, she said hi and Serena said hi back, Bernie asked Serena if she is OK after everything that they spoke about today. Serena says that she is fine now that they have talked about what she was feeling and that she can't wait to go out on a date with her. Bernie lies there saying to Serena that she is trying to think of something romantic to do for there date but she is struggling to find any ideas, Serena says to her that whatever Bernie plans will be romantic because she is with her and no one else which will be the most important.

Bernie lies there thinking about Serena and Serena lies there thinking about Bernie, they were lying there just thinking and talking on the phone to each other, Serena then asked Bernie what she is doing and asked her if she is thinking about her, Bernie said yes she is thinking about her and that she wants to kiss her again,again, she also tells Serena that she would like to be more than friends with her and that she really does have feelings for her, Bernie then asks Serena what she is thinking about which Serena says she is thinking about kissing her and thinking about Bernie's fingers touching her body all over and making her feel safe.

Bernie said to Serena that she would also love to touch her gorgeous, sexy,amazing and fantastic body, she also says that she would always keep her safe and that she would never hurt her or let anyone hurt her if she could and she would do everything she can to try and keep Serena safe and happy.

They chatted for quite a long time, they spoke about what they like about each other and what they think attracts them to each other, Bernie said that what attracts her to Serena is her sexy body and her gorgeous lips,mouth and her lovely warm hands. Then Serena said that what attracts her about Bernie is her sexy bum and her gorgeous eyes and lips. Serena then asked Bernie if she could ask her about herself which Bernie said that she could so Serena asked her if her parents are still alive and if they know that Bernie is gay, which Bernie said that they are alive and that her parents are happy that she is gay and they are on with it. Serena then asks Bernie if she ever wanted children and if so why didn't she, which Bernie then says that she has always wanted children but all the women that she has been with never wanted to settle down and have children. Serena then asks Bernie how many partners she has had and if she has been in love with any of them. Bernie tell Serena that she has only had 6 in her life but her serious one was with Alex who she was with for 5 yeaes. She then tells Serena she loved Alex but she was never in love with her and Alex felt the same way. Serena then asks when Bernie last saw or spoke to her, to which Bernie says it was over a year ago because she is a soilder in the army. Then Bernie asks Serena about her and when she realised that she liked both men and women. Serena tells her that she liked men and women from an early age, she then says that she kissed a girl and fucked her when she was at university. She then tells her that when she left uni, she met Edward, who she thought was the love of her life but she knows he wasn't. He was just someone that was there until she found the love of Her life. She then tells Bernie about her other partners and tells her there has only been 2 since they split up, but now she wants to find romance ad the love of her life and to marry them and grow old with them. Bernie says that she wants to fins her soulmate as well, marry them and have children with then. Serena says that she always wanted more children but no one else she has been with did. Bernie then says to Serena that all she thinks about is her all day and night. She then tells her she doesnt want to stop seeing her and she hopes and prays that Serena feels the same. Serena tells Bernie that she does feel the same about her as well which Bernie says that is really really good. Serena is the first to look at the time, she sees that it's 3:30 and tells Bernie. They both say that they are tired.

Serena tells Bernie that she will not be able to see her for a couple of days because she has meetings in London but she can always ring her anytime until she gets back and then she will be looking forward to their date and whatever Bernie plans. They both say goodnight and hang up, they both go to sleep thinking of each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena woke up smiling thinking about Bernie and yesterday, she laid there wondering what Bernie is up to she then picked up her phone and starting ringing Bernie's number. Bernie answered and said hello which Serena said hello back, Bernie asked Serena if she is all packed and ready for her trip and Serena says no and that she does not want to ho because she just wants to be with her and Bernie tells her that she doesn't want her to go either. Bernie the asks Serena to stay with her and not go, but Serena says that she has to go to promoted her new book even though she hasn't really do any writing for it because she doesn't want to write any more , so Bernie days to her why doesn't she stop writing then, she says to Serena that she could say she is retiring from writing. Bernie says that is entirely up to her that she should do whatever makes her happy. Serena says that writing does not make her happy and it hasn't for a very long time. Serena says that she just doesn't find it interesting anymore and that she just wants to relax and do her own things, Bernie asks Serena if she would like her to come over and they can talk, Serena says yes definitely she wants her to come over so Bernie says give me 10 minutes to get dressed and she will be there, Serena says OK and then says that she will cook them both some breakfast and have a hot drink which Bernie says ok, they both hang up.

Bernie gets dressed brushes her teeth and her hair puts her shoes on and leaves her house, walks to Serena's knocks on the door, Serena opens the door and they both smile and say hello then Serena tells Bernie to come in. They both come in shut the door and walk in to the living room, sit on the sofa and Bernie takes Serena's hand and asks her what she would feel if she doesn't writes anymore and what she would feel if she doesn't do any more books or book promotions or radio, TV interviews and Serena says that she wouldn't miss them, she says that she just wants a normal life and a normal relationship ones she doesn't have to keep secret because of her career. Bernie then says that if Serena feels that way then she should stop writing and retire for good and live the life that she wants too live. Serena says that Bernie is right because she is just not happy doing that anymore, she says that she is going to ring her agent now and tell them now that she wont be coming back and she has finished writing for good, so Serena thanks Bernie and leans in and kisses Bernie, then Serena gets up and phones her agent sits there for a good 1 hour or so, them ends the call and says to Bernie that she has done it then asks Bernie if she would like some breakfast now which Bernie says yes so they both walk in to the kitchen.

Serena and Bernie are in the kitchen, they are both talking to each other while Serena is making them a Bacon and Egg sandwich and a coffee. They both sit really close to each other, eat and drink there breakfast and drink then Serena washes up and Bernie dryes up and outs away, once they have both done that Serena asks does Bernie want to stay and have a movie day and night with her and Bernie says yes, so they shut and lock all the doors and windows and close all the curtains kepp all the lights off and then Serena says where would Bernie like to watch the movies in the livingroom or in the bed room, Bernie says whichever Serena feels more comfortable with, so Serena and Bernie pick out loads of different films between them then Serena takes Bernie's hand and leads her into the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Serena and Bernie walk into the bedroom and shut the door too, they put the films on the table next to the tv, then Serena said shall we get changed into some pjs, Bernie said she hasn't got any so Serena says that she could wear some of her if she wanted to which Bernie says yes. So Serena gets herself her grey silky PJs and hands Bernie some cotton PJs and Serena goes and gets changed in the bathroom while Bernie gets changed in the bedroom, then Serena comes out and they pick a film to watch first, then they get into Serena's bed, pull the quilt over them and sit there watching the movie.

Bernie and Serena sat there at the top of the bed with there backs next to the head board then Serena moved closer to Bernie a little but stopped in case Bernie was uncomfortable but she wasn't so Bernie moved up close to Serena then they carried on looking at each other, Bernie then reached for Serena's hand which Serena took without hesitation, then Serena leant in and laid her head onto Bernie's shoulder. They both laid together in bed holding each others hand and with Serena's head on Bernie's shoulder watching the movie, while they are doing that they are both thinking about each other and how wonderful it is holding each other.

They were lying there when Bernie put her head on Serena's head and started stroking Serena's arm then moving up and down her arm and then moved to stroking her face and neck and while she was doing this Serena started to move her hand into Bernie's PJ top buttons. She put her hand on Bernie's stomach and started stroking her stomach, she then started moving up to Bernie's chest and tits. She stopped when Bernie stopped stroking her arm,neck and face thinking she has made Bernie uncomfortable but then Bernie lifted her chin and started kissing serena, the kissing was getting more heated with hands and tongues, then serena started unbuttoning Bernie's buttons and while she did that Bernie was doing the same to Serena's buttons they both pushed both tops of each others shoulders and arms and threw them on the floor and both sat their admiring each other then they started kissing then Bernie moved to Serena's neck kissing,licking and biting while she was doing this serena was moaning and gasping, then Bernie moved to Serena's amazing tits and nipples and slowly she started to lick her nipples and then she started sucking at her nipples and she couldn't stop the moans and gasps coming from serena because she knew that serena was so horny and turned on. Bernie then held onto serena and laid her down properly in the bed she then started kissing serena again, serena opened her mouth so Bernie slipped her tongue into Serena's mouth and Serena put her tongue into Bernie's mouth, they were both gasping and moaning against each other then Bernie started to move her hands down to Serena's breasts and nipples she was squeezing and pinching at them she then moved down Serena's body, she was kissing and licking her breasts,nipples,stomach while she was doing all that she slipped her hand down to Serena's PJ bottoms she was rubbing her hand up and down over Serena's knickers. While Bernie was doing that serena moved her hand and pinched Bernie's nipples and then she moved her hand to Bernie's back then down to her bum and squeezed Bernie's bum, she then put her hands in Bernie's PJ bottoms and started to slowly move them down she stopped when Bernie stopped and looked at her Bernie asked if serena was OK with her doing this and then asked serena if she wanted her to stop, serena said no she was really loving this and that she wanted Bernie. So Bernie started kissing Serena again she then pulled down Serena's PJs and knickers then she slowly started kissing and licking her all over her body from top yo the bottom, Bernie then put one finger in to serena and started rubbing her clit, she was rubbing and rubbing she then added another finger looked up at serena who was moaning louder and getting more hornet, she then put her 2 fingers inside serena and started to pump and pump inside her she just kept going and going, while she was fingering serena she slipped her own PJs and knickers off so they were both naked she then looked back to see serena and she thought to herself how hot and sexy she looked right at this minute she then decided that she wanted serena to fall apart in her arms so Bernie draws her up of the bed and pulls her as close as she can, kissing her tenderly she keeps up the pace inside her, serena was achingly close, she cried out into Bernie's strong arms and her head falls back, she shudders in Bernie's arms and her head falls onto Bernie's shoulders as she cums, Bernie I'm coming, I'm coming and she does and it's incredible, Bernie clings to her slowly slowing everything down to ease her through her release. They stay wrapped up in each other just kissing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Serena rolled them both over so that she was kneeling above Bernie. Serena pinned Bernie's arms above her head and she asked her to keep them there and Bernie nodded at Serena,Serena then say to Bernie that she will do exactly as she tells her and Bernie nodded again. Bernie shivered with pure ecstasy, no one has ever cared so much about her needs. Bernie tells Serena that she has a confession to make she tells Serena that when she was at home their other night she pleasured herself while thinking of her, Serena so wanted to show Bernie how good she could make her feel right here and right now. Serena released her wrists and Bernie kept her arms above her head,Serena breaks the silence and says to Bernie now tell me all about what you want me to do to you, she tells Bernie to tell her exactly how she pleasured herself the other night while she was fantazing about her.

Bernie thinks in for a penny she says well I started to move my hands to my pussy she goes to demonstrate but Serena stops her hands and says I didn't want you to show me I want you to tell me. Bernie says I started with my fingers on my mouth remembering what it was like to kiss you, Serena then said like this then Serena softly brushes her lips tracing the outline with the tip of her finger and Bernie nods, then Serena says then what which Bernie says I slid my hand down over my front to push inside my shorts to feel how wet I was for you, Bernie bites her lip as Serena's hand moves on from it to reconstruct her actions. Serena then says to Bernie did you touch anything else on the way down, Bernie says to Serena that she can't remember as Serena skims over one of breasts, Bernie says slower because she doesn't want it to end quickly. Serena does as she is told and takes her time with her movements, Serena says oh Bernie you were drenched by the looks of things, Serena takes a finger and teasingly uses it to explore the wetness at Bernie's core. Uh huh Bernie can't manage anymore her body lost to the brunettes touch, did I tease you like this? I was very mean Serena revels in the warmth of Bernie's arousal on her hand. What did you do next, Bernie tells Serena that she rubbed circles around my clit, touching it every so often, Serena says to Bernie you were very unfair on yourself, Serena says that if she had been there she wouldn't of made her wait so long. Bernie smiles at the affectionate term that Serena uses and Bernie starts to feel the room start to spin. Bernie says to Serena I  
Serena says to Bernie no not yet and she slows to let Bernie hold back, is this when you came last time the other night and Bernie unwillingly says no and shakes her head to Serena.  
Serena then says well then you can not cum until I say so, Serena starts again and Bernie moans in frustration. Did you do anything else to yourself while thinking about me. Bernie says yes I put 2 fingers inside, Bernie can hardly breath from the ministrations on her clit, Bernie thinks so god help me once Serena enters me. Were your eyes closed when you were touching yourself Bernie's honesty takes hold of her and she shakes her head, open them then Serena says to Bernie, Bernie gasped as the brunette thrusts into her at the precise moment that Bernie opens her eyes and looks at Serena above her. You are so beautiful and sexy I want you to please believe me, Serena leans down and kisses Bernie then she asks her what she did next, Bernie says I pumped my fingers in and out imagining it was you which Bernie is really really really happy that it is Serena now. Did you stay on your close t too, Serena wants to make Bernie's fantasy an unforgettable reality for her, yes but harder and faster please Bernie was really babbling now as she felt her climax start to overtake her body, and did you cum then, cum for me Bernie, do you want to really cum for me, Serena really grinds in and out of Bernie while rubbing her clit as instructed. Yes Yes Bernie's eyes go really wide and she jerks her body of the bed, her body rigid with orgasm and staring straight at Serena. Serena keeps thrusting in Bernie to prolong her release, captivated by the look on Bernie's face. Serena slows and pulls gently out when she sees that Bernie needs to stop, the blonde lies down flat again, delicious ache settling in her bones and body, she breaths heavily and waits for her heart to stop hammering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Serena that was the most amazing and fantastic sex of my life so far, Bernie confesses and blushes. Serena is still kneeling over Bernie and she leans into kiss her pleased that she has enjoyed it so much, serena says that she would do anything for her and kisses her again she says was that as good as ilyou imagined she asks Bernie with a glint in her eyes.

Bernie says yes it was except I forgot the part where I was pinching at my breasts and nipples.  
Serena says to Bernie show me  
Serena uses that tone again and Bernie knows what is about to come.  
What? you want me to - Bernie does not get the chance to finish her sentence  
Show me please Serena repeats  
Bernie says to Serena but you said that I couldn't touch myself, Serena then says no I said that you couldn't touch me I never said anything about you not touching yourself.  
Bernie flushes bright red and says to Serena that she has never touched herself in front of anyone before  
Serena says to Bernie shall I join you. Serena pulls her hand slowly down her front and begins to stroke herself oh Bernie I'm using my fingers that where just inside your pussy, she moans as she brings them back up to her mouth so she can taste them.  
Bernie can only watch as Serena starts to masturbate while she is kneeling above her. Bernie has never seen anything more incredible, she is so turned on by Serena's performance she drags herself out from underneath Serena until they are kneeling against each other face to face.  
Bernie I do not know how you can expect me to see you like that doing them things to your amazing body and expect me not to touch myself. Serena says to Bernie you are such an amazing turn on, Serena smiles and Bernie relaxes next to Serena, Bernie's nipples are already hard from watching Serena pleasuring herself and she brings her hand up to play with her nipple and breast, while her other hand moves to her soft curls between her thighs. Bernie still throws a glance at the brunette still a bit self conscious.It is ok Bernie I'm here with you please relax, Serena was teasing herself waiting for Bernie hoping that Bernie would let go. Bernie begins to copy Serena's action, while she continues to play with her breasts and nipple, Bernie thinks that she has nothing to feel embrassed about because she knows that Serena really likes her and really wants to be with her. Bernie looks up at Serena and says what are you waiting for I thought you were joining me, Bernie pinches her nipple and she throws her head back as she enters herself as she cries out oh Serena  
Serena says you don't have to tell me twice   
Serena fingers her clit and fixes her eyes on Bernie, Serena says you are stunning and then Serena copies Bernie and plunges her fingers into her cunt with a rush and a moan.  
They kneel over themselves closer together and keep grinding deeper,thrusting into their own hands, their bodies covered in sweat and getting closer to the edge, they kiss passionately before they both pick up the pace.  
Bernie I'm really close- Serena feels herself clench around her own fingers  
I know please cum with me Serena, Bernie pants out  
That does it for them both  
Oh shit Serena soaks her own fingers as she cums and cums calling out Bernie's name  
That's all Bernie needs because she cums and cums calling out Serena's name  
They both collapse on the bed on top of each other, both breathless neither sure where one ends and the other begins all their limbs mingling and bodies slick  
They both let exhaustion force them to cuddle up with each other and drift into a peaceful sleep, both of them dreaming of each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

When Bernie and Serena woke up on Sunday they both had huge grins on their faces, when they both thought about the night before.  
Bernie turns and says to Serena that last night was really wonderful and amazing, she says to Serena that she made her feel loved,beautiful and wanted, she says that she has never felt so....Bernie struggled to tell Serena how she felt so she held Serena lovingly and kissed her.

Serena brushed Bernie's hair off her face and just held her close to her. Serena says to Bernie that you are the very best thing to happen to me and that you make me really happy and that she hopes Bernie feels the same. Serena says to Bernie that if she let's her she will always make her happy. Serena then kisses Bernie and pulls her as close as possible, Serena asks Bernie if she would like to do anything today and Bernie says we could go for a walk and some lunch or we could just stay here and cuddle for the rest of the day, so Serena says she just wants to be with her. So they stay at Serena's house and just talk and talk, then their is a knock on the door and Serena opens it, but before she can say anything Elinor storms in and starts shouting at Bernie to get out and stay the hell away from her mom, she then says I warned you twice. Serena turns to Bernie and says what is she talking about so Bernie says to Serena that Elinor told her twice to stay away from you because you don't want me and that you don't like me and that your only using me until Edward comes back, she also tells Serena that Elinor said that if I do not stay away that I will live to regret it. Serena turns to Bernie and says that you should of told me what she said to you all the times because Elinor is her daughter and she would off dealt with her, Bernie turns round and says she is sorry she tells Serena that she was scared to say anything because she thought that Serena would listen to Elinor and then she wouldn't want to be with her or see her anymore. Serena says that she would not do that because Elinor does not run her life or her love life and she doesn't control her, she then says that she doesn't want Edward or anyone else the only person she wants and the only person she is ever going to want is her, Bernie reaches for Serena's hand and Serena takes her hand without hesitation and they both really smile at each other and stand there just looking at each others eyes,lips and face.

Elinor stands there looking at them and she laughs which causes both Serena and Bernie to turn around and look at Elinor who says you must be joking mom, are you having a midlife crisis you are not even a lesbian. Elinor says are you I'll or something because this isn't normal, she says to Bernie this is your fault bringing your weird lifestyle to my straight mom who is still in love with my dad and will always be. Serena says that is enough Elinor she tells her to leave Bernie alone and apologize to her which Elinor just laughs and says not a chance in hell. So Serena says that she is not in love with her dad and she never was and never will be, she also says that she is a lesbian she has been with other women and she has only been with one man and that was her dad, she says she might have been with these other women but she has never slept with any of them but she has always been a lesbian because she's always liked and wanted women but now there is only one woman that she wants and wants to be with for as long as she wants her as well. Serena then says to Elinor that she is out of order because of the way she has treated Bernie and the way she has spoken to and threatened her, she says that she will be Bernie and only her and there is nothing she can say or do to change her mind and there is nothing she can do or say to stop her and Bernie being together. Serena says to Elinor she loves her and will always love her because she is her daughter but she can not control or life or lovelife.

Elinor looks at her mom then looks at Bernie the opens the front door, storms out leaving the door open. Serena shuts the door turns back around to Bernie, they both look at each other and smile, Serena then walks over to Bernie puts her hand on her face and says shell we talk Bernie nods, they walk over to the sofa holding hands and sit down together ready to talk openly and honestly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Serena and Bernie were sitting as close as possible to each other on the sofa holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. Bernie sat there thinking maybe Serena does want to spend her life with me and maybe we can really be happy together. Serena said to Bernie that she wants nothing more than to be with her, because she has never felt this way about anyone before not even Edward. She says it really does feel different and I couldn't go on without telling you, Bernie sat there and said to Serena that she has never felt this way about anyone either before and that she really wants to be with her as well.

Serena and Bernie both said that they want to be together in a relationship and that they don't want anyone else just each other and that's how it is going to stay. Bernie looks at Serena and thinks to herself how beautiful can this amazing woman get and how I get to be with her and no one else. Bernie and Serena sit there holding each other then Serena kisses Bernie on her lips it was slow and passionate, Bernie then laid her and Serena down on the sofa, Serena laid down and put her head on Bernie's chest. They both just laid there with Bernie's stroking Serena's arm and Serena stroking Bernie's stomach.

While Bernie and Serena are lying down Bernie asks Serena about Edward and what he exactly did to her with all his friends, Serena tenses and goes to get up but Bernie pulls her back down and says please don't leave and run away from me, I know your hurting thinking about all of that but I want us and our relationship and I don't want us to keep secrets or hurt each other or to lie to each other, she then says please tell and show me what he and kissed sick friends did to you and your sexy body.

Serena sits up with Bernie and says to her that she wants to tell and show her everything but she is scared of her reaction and she thinks that Bernie will laugh at her and say that it is her fault and leave her. Bernie pulls Serena closer to her and says I am not like them monsters and she would never hurt anyone ever in anyway. She says she hasn't got a nasty bone in her or her body to disrespect abuse,attack or drug anyone or leave hurtful marks on anyone's body. Serena smiles at Bernie and can see the care in her eyes so she says to Bernie would you like to stay again because I would like to cook you dinner and I will tell you everything but on my own terms in my own time if that is OK with you which Bernie say yes absolutely I would love to stay tonight again with you and take as much time as you like and take your time when your ready I'm here and i will always always be her no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bernie and Serena sat there on the sofa John st curled up in each other, Serena was thinking that she really did trust Bernie and she also knew that Bernie would never hurt her or laugh at her and she knew that whatever they told each other none of them would ever betray the other. Bernie looked and she saw Serena just staring so she spoke and said to her, Serena are you alright and Serena says that she is just thinking about her and other things. Serena turns right around so she's facing Bernie face to face to her then Bernie puts her hands on Serena's face and says please don't feel that you have to tell me anything I am not going to force you to do or say anything that you don't want to. Bernie says to Serena if you don't want our relationship because your too scared to show me your body and everything they did to you and if your to scared to be serious with anyone or me then I will walk away because I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything. Serena says to Bernie no I want our relationship and I want you, it is I'm just scared about telling you and showing you but I want to because I don't want any secrets between us.

Serena and Bernie kiss and kiss on the sofa and then Serena pulls away and says come on come and help me make us some dinner, so they get up and walk into the kitchen and start making themselves a nice lasagna with fresh salad and a bottle of Shiraz, they sit opposite each other holding hands while their eating, then they both finish and Serena washes up then Bernie drys up and then they both dry up together and put away. They get their drinks ho back into the living room sit on the sofa again and puts the TV on, then Serena puts her head in Bernie's lap, Bernie is stroking Serena's hair then Bernie asks Serena if she is OK and alright because she is quite and Serena says yes she is fine she is just loving the quite and them just being there on their own being happy together. Serena then turned over do her head was still in Bernie's lap but she was facing Bernie, she starts to play with Bernie's shirt buttons by undoing them one by one with Bernie watching her with a smirk on her face when Elinor opened the front door and stormed in. Elinor shouts and screams at Bernie to get away from her mom and to leave her life for good because she is not sick and disgusting like you and all the other dyks, she is normal and not a freak who has weird sex with other dyks, she is straight and the only person she is going to have sex with will be the love of her life, my amazing,wonderful,thoughtful and loyal faithful dad. Bernie goes to leave but Serena holds onto her hand and says please don't walk out and leave me. Serena says that she know how she feels about Edward and that she hates him and that she does not and never has and never will love him or be in love with him. Bernie says I do it is just Elinor and Serena says leave her to me.

Serena kisses Bernie passionately and Bernie kisses her back, their hands in each others hair. Elinor throws a glass vase against the wall whick smashes, making Bernie and Serena jump. Serena says what the hell are you doing young lady. Elinor says stopping you from becoming a Dyke and a fucking freak like the dyke over there who cannot get a man so she throws herself at the first bit of skirt that comes along. Serena walks up to Elinor and slaps her. She orders her to apologise, Elinor walks over to Bernie and punches her straight in the face. Serena comes running over, grabs Elinor and says you make me sick. She says she brought her up better and to not be homophobic to anyone, like you just were to my amazing girlfriend. Serena says she was totally out of order and if she wasn't her daughter, I would get you arrested for assault. Serena says she is happy and most of that is down to Bernie, not your dad. She then says she will be Bernie's girlfriend for a long time and that she needs to get used to Bernie being here. Elinor knocks over a glass table and walks out slamming the door behind her. 

Bernie looks at Serena and walks up to her. She asks if Serena is alright and does she want to be on her own. Serena says no, I want you hear please I don't want to be on my own. Serena then says she would have a look at her nose. Bernie says she is fine, but Serena just looks at her. She leads Bernie into the kitchen and puts some ice on her nose. She then takes her into her bedroom, and sits on the bed with Bernie. Serena opens up the first aid kit and begins to apply dissolvable stick on stitches to Bernie's nose one by one. When she's done Serena says they can just relax together, either here in my bed or in the living room. She says she would prefer her bed so they can cuddle to which Bernie says she would like to do that as well. They both smile and lean into each other and kiss passionately. Serena then pulls away and says do you want to watch a movie but first do you want to join me in the bath please. Bernie says only if you want me to and Serena says yes I do, I just want me and you together, so Bernie says then of course I will. Bernie and Serena kiss again and they both get up and walk into Serenas ensuite.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bernie and Serena are in Serena's ensuit when Serena starts to run a bath she puts in flavoured bubbles and lights some candles she then says to Bernie do you want to get undressed first and get in the bath first which Bernie says sure I will get in first only if you will sit in between my legs with your back against my front leaning against me, Serena says yes ok I will so Serena goes and gets her and Bernie towels and while shes doing that Bernie gets undressed and gets into the nice smelling bath, while Bernie is in the bath Serena is standing outside the door because she is building up her courage to talk about everything with Bernie and to show her all her scars,scratches, burns and cuts. But Serena says to herself no I want to tell Bernie everything and to show her everything so Serena walks into the bathroom and sees Bernie in the bath looking really relaxed, Bernie opens her eyes and says please come and get in the bath with me and let me hold you. So Serena slowly gets undressed and then steps into the bath and sits down in between Bernie's legs and leans up against her chest, Bernie has her hand around Serena's stomach when she moves her hands to Serena's shoulders,back and neck, she then stroks her fingers over the scars,scratches, cuts and burns on her back,shoulders and neck when Serena flinches so Bernie says I'm sorry I want touch them, when Serena turns around to face Bernie face to face which Bernie then sees Serena's front and her other scars,scratches, cuts and burns that they have done to her amazing body and she feels angry, she wishes there was something she could do to take the pain and memories away from her then she thinks I can I can make new and happy memories for Serena with me for a long,long,long,long time to come. Bernie then says to Serena's please tell me what they did to my amazing girlfriend please I want to know everything. Serena says that she wants to tell her but she is just scared and Bernie says of what me which Serena kisses Bernie and says no no no no not of you of everyone else finding out, of Edward coming back with all his sick friends and hurting me all over again and you not being here with me is what is also scaring me and that I'm going to be alone. Bernie leans in closer to Serena and wipes her tears away and kisses her and says you are never going to be alone I'm always going to be here no matter what and no one is ever going to hurt you again not while I'm here, Serena smiles kisses Bernie back and says OK, she then says can we get out and go and get into bed please, so they both get out of the bath dry themselves off, Serena how's to get into some PJs but Bernie stops her and says please don't put any on I want to sleep with you naked and to feel your skin on my skin, so they both get into bed naked then Serena says I am ready to tell you everything and Bernie says are you really,really sure and Serena nods and says yes I want you to know everything because I don't want any secrets between us and Bernie says I don't either so Bernie pulls Serena to sit in between her legs and says to Serena start when you feel ready so Serena takes a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up tomorrow


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigger Warning, Tales Of Sexual And Physical Abuse

And starts by saying that when she and Edward first met they were both at uni, he was studying to be a doctor and I was studying to be an author, Serena then tells Bernie about how they were friends but not close friends and then it became more because both of our parents were really good friends with each other. Serena then says that the only reason she even got with him was because of her mother, she says her dad hated Edward, Serena says we got together then he proposed and I had to say yes because of my mother and because he did it in front of everyone that we knew because my mother told him to do that. Serena then tells Bernie all about their engagement and their wedding and that she never got a say in anything from her outfit,venue she then says that she did not want a white wedding any way because she did not want him or to be married to him but she had to be with him because her mother made her and she tells Bernie that she also was glad that she did not get a say or get her white wedding because the only time she will wear her white dress and have her white wedding is when she is marrying her soul mate and the love of her life.

Serena looked at Bernie and asked her if she was alright and whether she wanted her to stop and Bernie says no please carry on I am listening I really am, please don't stop I want you to be open and honest with me just like you want me to be with you. They both smile and Serena says ok, she then tells Bernie about their first 2 years of being married and how it was OK at first but then he just kept showing me of to all his friends and how every night he always came home drunk. How they only slept together one time when she fell pregnant with Elinor and how he was really happy but she wasn't because she reliased straight away after their crap and rubbish wedding she did not love him and she hated him. Serena then tells Bernie about while she was pregnant with Elinor how he started to force himself on her and when she refused he used to hit her by punching her in the head,face,neck,arms,legs,sides and back and him slapping her on the face and biting her arms,hands,breasts and neck and he also used to get my head and hit me of the wall or he would throw stuff at me when I refused to have sex with him, then he would belittle me by saying I'm a warning useless mess and I'm a useless wife and I will be a useless mother to our baby, Serena is crying and she tries to turn away from Bernie and get up but Bernie won't let her, she gently takes Serena's hands in her's and says please don't leave me I'm here and nothing is going to happen I promise please trust me to care aboutcyou and look after you. Serena looks at Bernie and says I'm sorry I'm such a pathetic and useless mess why would you or anyone want to be with you because your kind,loving,helpful,caring and passionate and I know that you would never hurt anyone on purpose or intentionally harm someone on purpose that is why I have feelings for you and why I want to be with you if you want me as well. Serena says I do want you, I want all of you including your bum,body,brains,looks,smile, hands and everything else about you I want. Serena and Bernie look at each other then Serena says she needs a hot coffee and Bernie says that she would like one as well so they say in unison how about we take a break get a drink then come back to bed with our hot drinks and then she can carry on if she feels that she wants to tell her everything else and Serena says that she does so they kiss and get up holding hands and walk to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 Tomorrow


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> Tales Of Sexual And Physical Abuse  
> Tales Of Rape  
> Tales Of People Druging People By Injections,Drinks

Chapter 23

Serena and Bernie walk into the kitchen still holding hands when Serena says sorry but I need to let go so I can make our drinks do Bernie let's go of Serena's hand, Serena and Bernie make their hot drinks together then they turn of the kitchen light and walk back to Serena's bedroom and shut the door and get back into the bed and cudflecback up to each other while drinking their drinks. Serena asks Bernie if she wants to watch a DVD or put the TV on and Bernie says whatever you want to do I'm happy either way because I'm here with you and only me and you will always be here together Serena agrees and leans in and songs Bernie, Serena then pulls away slowly with them both panting and Serena says I want to tell you everything now before we end up having sex or making love, Bernie then says sure I can wait for that this more important your more important anyway, so they both get comfortable again by Serena sitting on Bernie's lap which she is more than happy for Serena to sit in her lap while she is telling Bernie the hardest things to happen to her in her life. Serena begins by saying it started when Elinor was six months old he would drug my drinks to make me come in and out of consciousness, he would then take me to our bedroom and tie me to the bed by my hands and feet he would then beat me up and rape me it would go on for hours and hours until he couldn't do it anymore that day or night, then he would untie me just leave me there without cleaning me up or waking me up, I would just wake up onvmy own with all these burns over my body front to back,with cuts I think were from glass,knives on back,front,legs,arms on my are and nipples and breasts and they were also on my stomach and sides. He would also continually hit things off my head like his hands and fits and çups,books and other hard objects, he would always do it to me all day everyday nearly and he would not let me look after Elinor on my own, he would also have to know where I am every single minute of everyday. Bernie stopped Serena and asked if she wanted to stop but Serena said I just want to tell you all of it but I'm just scared, so Bernie hugs her and says you have absolutely nothing to be scared of I'm here and no one is going to hurt you ever again, they kiss and Serena carries on she then tells Bernie about how every time he was going to let his friends and whoever they wanted to bring to rape and abuse me and really beat me up he would send Elinor to his parents or send her to a strangers house who I didn't know so he could hit me himself and he would then tie me up and inject me with drugs so I wouldn't or couldn't fight back or get myself free from being tied up. I would then be so drugged up and I wouldn't be able to move which is how they liked it then his friends would come over and repeatedly rape me over and over and over again taking it in turns, then they would cut me with different objects like glass,knives,forks and scissors all over my whole body, they would also love to scratch me on my face,neck,back,stomach,legs arse,thighs,arms and my hands because they enjoyed doing it to me all the time, they would burn me with fags,lighters,candles and hot water and I would never feel any of it because I was so drugged up or I was passed out from the drugs. Every time I woke Edward was sitting there just laughing and laughing and saying that I'm his piece of dog and he owns me and that he is never going to let me go ever. He then untied me and walked out i had to get myself up and crawl to the bathroom because I was in so much pain from being battered and raped and burnt. It lasted up until about 5 years ago when he was cheating on me and got her pregnant then he finally left me and when he left I jumped and screamed for joy. Elinor has hated me ever since because she blames me for us splitting up and her dad leaving her behind with me but to tell you the truth Bernie I really don't care what she thinks I am happy because I do not have to look at him anymore and be married to him anymore I'm happier here with you than I ever have been. Bernie says to Serena I am so proud of you for telling me the awful things them sick animals did to you, she also says that no one is going anywhere near you like that again as long as I'm here in your life, she then lifts Serena off her lap and lies them both down holds Serena up close to her and strokes her back and arms while she is kissing her head she then notices Serena's body is shaking with sobs so she cuddles her even tighter and just let's her cry it out until they both fall to sleep each each others arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

The sun was shining through the window and curtains into Serena's bedrooms while Serena and Bernie were fast asleep cuddled up close to each other. Bernie started to stir and she woke up first to Serena in her arms with her back to her her and the light from the sun shining on Serena's back,neck and face. Bernie smiled and started stroking and drawing patterns on Serena's shoulders and back, Bernie was still drawing patterns and stroking Serena's back and her shoulders when she noticed Serena was starting to stir and wake up. Bernie smiled watching Serena wake up thinking to herself how beautiful she looks and how I'm so lucky that she is in my life and will be for a very long time. As Bernie is thinking about these Serena has turned over in her arms and is now facing Bernie, looking at her smiling and stroking her face and waiting for her to say something.

Bernie looks at Serena and says "good morning sweetheart how did you sleep last night" she also asks her how is she doing this morning. Serena says that she slept really well because she was safe in her arms and that she is alright this morning because after everything that I told you about yesterday I'm glad I told you. I feel better for talking about it with you who is so caring,passionate and who is always there for me and who is always going to be there for me no matter what. Bernie says of course I am here and I will be here and I am not going anywhere for a very,very long time not unless you want me to leave, Serena sits up on her elbows and "says I don't want you to leave me ever and I would never want to lose you "which" Bernie says good because I don't want to lose you either because I have never been this happy before and I have never felt this way about anyone before". Serena says neither have I as I have said I have never felt this way either about anyone and I only want you and no one else. Bernie strokes Serena's face and Serena strokes Bernie's face they both look at in to each others faces when Serena leans in and kisses Bernie, Bernie is kissing Serena back and it is getting more passionate because their hands are in each others hairs, they are both panting when Serena slips her tongue into Bernie's mouth and starts moaning, which Bernie can not get enough of so she carries on kissing Serena with her tongue as well with both of them panting and moaning. Then Bernie pulls away even though she doesn't want to because she just wants Serena and she just wants to stay here with her. Bernie says I'm so sorry but I need to go back to my house and get changed and to get ready for work, she says that she needs to go because she is the head teacher and she has to be there everyday, she says but if you want me to I will come back after work, Serena says yes please I want you yo come back to mine and to me and will you stay with me, Bernie says yes straightaway without thinking about it. Bernie then gets up and SATs to Serena you stay in bed and go back to sleep it is still early. Serena says OK but then I am going to start sitting out the gardens to make them more cleaner and fresher for when summer comes. Bernie says I'm going to get dressed so she does that while Serena is still lying down naked in bed, Bernie comes back out about 10 minutes later goes over to the bed picks up her phone and keys, leans into the bed over Serena and kisses her goodbye and says I will ring you later in my lunch break and I will text you throughout my day, she then says if you need or want anything just ring me and Serena says I will, they kiss each other again then Bernie leaves the house and shuts the door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Bernie walks back to her house and unlocks her door walks in and shuts the door and goes into her kitchen and makes herself some cereal and a glass of juice she then sits to eat her breakfast, once she has finished she wages everything up the goes into her bedroom and ensuit bathroom and gets undressed steps into the shower washes her hair and shaves and washes her whole body steps out wraps towels around her and her hair,walks into her bedroom picks out her outfit and put her clean underwear on she then puts her white blouse on then her grey trousers on and her grey jacket on she then puts some PJs,underwear and other things she will need in to a bag for when she goes back to Serena's. Bernie then brushes her hair and puts it up neatly then goes back into the bathroom and brushes her teeth she then gets all her work and puts it all in her bag ready for work, Bernie then sends a text message to Serena saying " hope your having a relaxing day and that she misses her and she will ring her soon". Bernie then leaves her house and locks it up then walks into the school grounds into the building to her office.

Bernie walks in to her office and gets herself ready for the school day, she seeds that there is post so she opens them one by one the first fee are just rubbish but then she opens the last 2 and she reads them the first one is from Alex telling her that she is back in England and she wants to see her the other is from the army asking her to come and see them at base because they want to speak to her, Bernie rips both of the letters IP and puts them in the bin, Bernie then gets up and leaves her office to go to the weekly school assembly she walks into the hall and up onto the stage and says to everyone I hope you all had a good weekend and that you are all ready for the new school week. She then says that starting from next week they will be starting a few new sports teams for tennis and girls football and sign up sheets will be up on the notice boards for everyone to sign up for. Bernie then says if you need to speak to me about anything my door is always open, then Bernie demises the whole school so they can go to their lessons, Bernie then left the hall and went back to her office to sort out the notices for the notice boards, she sat in her office for over an hour doing these notices then went out to the notice boards and put the notices up. She went back to her office and sent a text to Serena saying I'm missing you and I can't wait to see you later and kiss you all night and to hold you all night on my arms (:xxxxxx. Bernie then starts doing some paperwork and signing of some notes and reports.

Serena wakes up and rolls over looks at the time which says 10.30am she gets up and puts her dressing gown on then opens the curtains to see it is a beautiful sunny day she then goes to the bathroom uses the toilet washes her hands then walks into the kitchen and makes herself some toast and a coffee, once she's finished her breakfast she washes everything up then goes into her bedroom and put her bra and underwear on and puts some comfortable pants on and a vest top with some comfortable shoes. She then goes to her living and kitchen and opens up all the windows goes to the back door unlocks it opens it walks into the garden looks around and sees that it does need a good clean so she goes into her shed gets out gardening gloves,shovel,lawn mower and other bits and bobs she will need, she then decides that she needs to pick up all the rubbish first and get rid of it all bit by bit, she does that and it takes her till about 12.45pm to finish all of that, Serena then decides that she will have some lunch and s cool drink then she will carry on so she walks into her kitchen where she picks up her phone to see she has a message of Bernie, she opens the message and reads it, Serena then sends I can't wait to speak to you and I can't wait till you come to my house and to spend the night I really miss you holding me in your arms (: xxxxxx Serena then says call me when your ready I'm just making myself some lunch before I go into the front and back garden to do some more work, Serena goes over to the counter and makes herself a sand which with a yoghurt and a glass of juice, she sits down just as her phone starts ringing she looks up to see that it's Bernie.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Serena answers her phone and says hi Bernie and Bernie says hi Serena, Serena asks Bernie how her day has gone so far and if she's has a good day and Bernie says that it has been alright but she wishes that she was there with her and not at work because she is not enjoying what she does anymore and that she hadn't been enjoying it for the last 2 years. Bernie says to Serena that she does not want to work anymore because she wants to live her life and do what she wants to do, Serena says if you have felt like this for 2 years why haven't you not done anything about it and Bernie says because 2 years ago she didn't have what she has now which Serena says what is that and Bernie says you Serena I have you now, Serena smiles and says I'm happy I have you as well. Bernie then asks Serena what would you think if I wrote my resignation and sent it to the governors stating that when the school breaks up for their October half term will be her last week, Serena says you need to do whatever makes you happy she then says that whatever you decide I will be here supporting you just like you've supported me over the last few days she then says Bernie I'm here and I'm not going anywhere just like I know your there for me and will always be. Bernie says of course I will be and she then says I'm so happy will are together and happy which Serena says that she feels the same. Bernie SATs I'm sorry but I need to get back to work because it's 2.30pm and I finish in 3 hours and I want to finish on time so I can come and be with you, Serena says it's fine because I want to cut all the hedges in the front and back garden before you come to me, Bernie says please be careful and please look after yourself which Serena says I will I promise, they both say their goodbyes and they both hang up their phones.

Bernie sits at her desk and opens up her laptop, pulls up all the governors emails and started writing her resignation she then sends the emails one by one to all the governors. Bernie then gets some more paperwork of her secretary, so she sits at her desk and fills out forms signs some different forms and writes out reports. Once Bernie has done that she then takes everything back to her secretary hands them all to her, then her Secretary hands Bernie a brown envelope and says this was just hand delivered, Bernie thanks her goes back to her office sits at her desk opens the envelope and sees it is a letter from the army asking her to come to base today because they want her to come back but Bernie just destroys the letter. Bernie looks up at the clock and decides to finish half an hour early so she packs up her stuff, leaves her office tells her secretary then she leaves the school and goes to Serena's. 

Bernie walks up to Serena's front door knocks on the door but no one answers, she then rings Serena's phone but still nothing so she tries to open Serena's door and it opens so Bernie walks in and shuts the door behind her, she goes into Serena's kitchen where she sees Serena's phone on the table she the looks out into the garden and sees Serena sitting on the floor she rushes out to Serena and as she gets to Serena she can see that she has her hand against her head because she has hit her head and she has also cut her hand, she asks Serena if she has been sick or passed out and Serena says no, she just says that her head is really hurting and that she's cut her hand so Bernie says OK let's get you on the house so she helps Serena get up and then helps het to the living room and sits het on the sofa. Bernie asks Serena where the first aid box is she then gets the box and some ice, puts the ice on Serena's head then she Fix's Serena's hand up. Serena thanks Bernie for helping het she then says that she is glad and happy that she is in her life them Serena kisses her.

Bernie pulls away and says to Serena am I the only person that has never hurt you and am I the only person that has protected you and Serena says yes you are and please let it be that way forever. Bernie says yes it will be that way for ever.

While Bernie and Serena are sitting on the sofa there is a knock at the door, Serena how's to get up but Bernie says no you rest I'll go, so Bernie gets up goes over to the door opens it yo see Alex standing there when she says what the hell are you doing here and what do you want and who told you where I was and Alex says that she asked around. Serena gets up and comes to the door and says to Bernie are you OK and Bernie says yes Alex is just leaving and never coming back, Serena turns and says Alex as in your ex which Bernie says yes unfortunately, Serena says to Bernie shall I leave you too alone to talk and Bernie says absolutely not there is nothing at all me and it need to talk about, Bernie says I do not know why she is even here no one wants to know her.Bernie says Alex well what do you want I told you to stay away and leave me alone, Alex says please Bernie I want to talk to you about us on our own, Bernie says not a chance in hell there is no way you and me are talking, she says what happened between me and you was just sex I just needed an outlet that was all you were, why can't you just leave me alone and go away.Alex says is that why you just upped and left without saying a word and Bernie says yes but I also left because you were stalking me and do not even bother denying it because I saw your tent and scrap books and so did a lot of my friends and comrades. Bernie then says stay the hell away from me and my amazing and sexy partner I am really happy and as far as I'm concerned I have found the woman of my dreams if you carry on stalking me I will report you to the police and have you arrested. Bernie then shuts the door in her face and locks the door and turns to face Serena. Serena says to Bernie are you alright sweetheart and Bernie says I'm fine babe as long as I have you which Serena says you have forever, Bernie then says I need to talk to you Serena about the army and Alex if you want me to, Serena says yes I don't want any secrets so shall we go and sit down to talk which Bernie nods and takes Serena's hand and leads her to the sofa.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

Bernie sat her and Serena down on the sofa took her shoes of to sit with her feet up, Serena copied Bernie and took of her shoes, Serena looked at Bernie and said please talk to me please don't shut me out I'm here for you and I want to be with you and not have any secrets or lies between us in our relationship. Bernie says to Serena that she wants to be with her as well and she also wants no secrets or lies in their relationship, Bernie says she's just worried that when she tells her all about the army and all about Alex that she will not want to be in a relationship with her and that she will not want to know her. Serena pulls Bernie to her and kisses her and says whatever you tell me is not going to stop me from being with you and it is not going to stop me from wanting you. Serena says I want you in every way and that is never going to end so please stop worrying and please tell me I'm OK and I will tell you if ayis wrong. Bernie kisses Serena and says I want you to she says I think we should get comfortable first so they sit back on the sofa with Bernie's feet in Serena's lap with the blanket over them both. Serena is stroking Bernie's feet trying to encourage her to talk when Bernie starts by saying that when she was younger she wanted to join the army and fight just like her dad did she says that she always wanted to follow in her dads footsteps and to be like him. Bernie says when she was younger she would always wait for her dad to come home from wherever he had been around the world, he would tell me stories and he would bring me lots and lots of presents home with him. Bernie tells Serena that as soon as she turned 18 she joined the army, she says that she was happy when she joined the army and her dad was very proud of her. She says that she didn't get her first tour until she was 22 when she was sent to Iran for 2 years.Bernie then tells Serena that she came home for about 8 months then she would go back to wherever they would send her and Serena asked did you go all around the world and Bernie says yes I did and the first years it was OK and it was really alright and the the last 4 years I met Alex and I thought that she didn't know who I was but is soon found out how wrong I was, we became close colleges and then we became really close friends, we grew closer and closer over 2 years and then one night Alex kissed me I slapped her and I refused to speak to her for a long time, over the weeks and months we would only talk when we needed to. Then one day we were out on patrol and bomb went off and trapped us both in a small and confined room we tried to get out and to get some help but we couldn't so we just had to wait, Alex put her hand on my thigh and then she kissed me so I kissed her back and we had sex we finished and we just finished getting dressed when another patrol unit came and got us out. Over the next few months we were having sex over and over in secret but to me it was just sex I felt nothing for her before or afterwards to me it was just sex and I thought she felt the same way, Bernie says but she didn't as I soon found out, Serena says what so you mean sweetheart, Bernie says well one day I needed some paperwork so I went and asked her for it but she was just about to go out on patrol and told me to go and get them from her sleeping quarters, I went to her sleeping quarters and tried to open the draw but it wouldn't open so I got a knife and forced the draw open and all these pictures of me came flying out, I looked down at the pictures that were all over the floor and I could see that the pictures if me are from her life over the last 3-5 years, the pictures are from different places over the years, me with different people over the years and different times of the years, these pictures were of me when I was in the army and back at home. Bernie then says I recked her sleeping quarters and I picked up her suitcase and threw it across the room when the curtain fell and there it was behind the curtain a shrine she has about me. The shrine had pics of me with other peoples faces scratched out and her face was stuck to the photos, there were a lot of candles and she had 2 dolls that looked like me and her who were kissing and she also had a lot of other freaky stuff. I went over and threw and destroyed everythink, I stood there thinking how could I be this stupid and not of noticed this crazy and unstable woman watching me then I stood there thinking how could I be that stupid to have sex with her.I then went to leave and walk out when she walked in and started shouting at me for destroying everything so I started shouting at her telling her she is a freak and she is out of control and that she needs serious professional help but she just laughed at me, she then tells me that she is in love with me and has been for years. I told her that I do not love you and I never will, I tell her not to contact me in anyway and to stay the hell away from me. I left her tent and went to see and speak to some of my friends and comrades who do not like her and I tell them exactly what she has been doing, I then tell them that her doing this has made her mind up for her she says I told them that I want to leave the army for good and do what I want to do and her doing this has made my decision final today she says. She also says to them that if I do not go and get away from her I do not know what is going to happen, so I went and saw my commanding officer and and told him and I also said that it was my final decision. So a week later I packed and left without her knowing and I never looked back and I never saw or spoke to her again until she turned up here.

I don't know how she new where I was or how to contact me and i don't know why she is here and I don't want her here. Bernie tells Serena there are some other things I need to say to you the first one is I got a letter today from her but I just ripped it up because she means nothing to me never has done never will do and the second is I also got 2 letters from the army asking me to go to base and speak to them because they want to offer me a new 10 year contract, but I did not GI and I did not reply because I am not going anywhere and I do not want to leave you Serena.Bernie looks at Serena and says please say something babe which Serena says oh Bernie I'm glad you have told me everything and I'm glad that you have trusted me enough to open up to me, Bernie moves closer to Serena and says I do trust you Serena more than I have ever trusted anyone else, Bernie kisses Serena and Serena kisses her back, then Serena pulls away and says please can we lock up and go and get into bed and cuddle up and watch TV please, Bernie says yes so she gets up and puts her hand out for Serena to take which she does and she pulls Serena up and they hold hands and Bernie leads Serena into the her bedroom.

Bernie and Serena are in Serena's bedroom when Bernie asks Serena if she wants her to check her hand and head when Serena says no thanks babe, I'm fine but I promise to tell you if I'm not and Bernie says I'm just worried about you babe which smiles at Bernie and says I know and it's sweet.Serena then says I'm going to get changed babe and Bernie says OK I will get changed after you darling so Serena goes into the bathroom gets changed and brushes her teeth, while Bernie gets her vest top and PJ bottoms and waits for Serena to come out, Serena cones out and Bernie goes into the bathroom gets changed and brushes her teeth she then comes out and slides into bed next to Serena. Serena says do you need an alarm darling and Bernie please babe, so the set the alarm and then out the TV on and lue down with each other. Serena is lying with her head on Bernie's chest with her arm around her waist while Bernie's hand is holding Serena and playing with her hair. Bernie is not watching the TV she looking at Serena who is watching the TV then Serena looks up at Bernie and says your not watching this are you, Bernie says no she then kisses Serena on the lips, Serena then sits up and turns into the kiss that Bernie is deepening, as Serena gasps Bernie does not need any more invitation to slip her tongue into Serena's mouth and Serena responds. As they continue to kiss Bernie hands start to explore Serena's sexy curves, Bernie thinks Serena is like something from a dream, Serena moans into Bernie's mouth when Bernie slips her hand up her top to feel her bare skin, Bernie thinks to herself how amazing Serena feels under her hands. Bernie starts to undo Serena's buttons one by one, once she's undone all the buttons she slips the top slowly of Serena's shoulders and arms and throws it on the floor she then holds Serena close to her then she lies them both down and starts to kiss Serena's breasts and nipples, Bernie kisses,sucks,licks and bites at Serena's breasts and nipples as Bernie is going these things to Serena she slowly moves her hand down for the buttons on Serena's trousers, she undoes the buttons slowly and then she slides the bottoms of Serena's legs. Bernie then moves her herself back up to Serena's breasts, while she is doing all of this Serena movea her hands to Bernie's vest top and lifts it up over Bernie's head to reveal Bernie's breasts and nipples she then kisses Bernie and Bernie kisses her back, Serena then moves her hand down and slowly takes Bernie's bottoms off so they are both just in their knickers. Bernie straddles Serena and sucks on her nipples while her other hand moves to Serena's other breasts and teases her other nipples  
"Bernie" Serena calls her name as she holds Bernie there by her hair telling Bernie to please carry on. When Bernie has finished her attention on her breasts she licks and sucks her way down Serena's glorious body to her one goal.

Bernie takes her first swipe at Serena's core, and nothing prepares Serena for how amazing and sexy it is, Bernie is taking her time with Serena because she wants her to enjoy this.  
"Yes Bernie. Yes!" Please don't stop"  
"Just like that please Yes!"  
Bernie looks up at Serena to see her writhing with a look of sheer ecstasy on her face she looks down to see Bernie watching her and they make eye contact   
Please "oh, oh, oh fuck please don't stop Bernie"   
Serena cones and comes and comes with a wail and she floods Bernie's tongue and her mouth as she climaxes hard with both of her hands in Bernie's hair and as she rides herself against Bernie's tongue and face.

Serena slows down then lies back down on the bed as get whole body jolts with aftershocks.  
Bernie moves back up to Serena and kisses her which makes Serena moan because she tastes herself on Bernie's tongue and mouth and she enjoys it just like Bernie does. Bernie strokes Serena's chest and stomach, watching Serena lying there panting and trying to get her breath back.  
"Bernie that was really unbelievable and well wow".  
Serena turns her head to Bernie to look at her, she smiles and leans over and kisses Bernie. Bernie says sleep now I think babe and Serena says yes please baveci think I need to, so Bernie reaches over and turns the light and TV of and lies back down opens her arms for Serena to fall into which she does, with both if them lying in each others arms they both fall to sleep thinking about each other and how much their happy they have each other.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Serena and Bernie are in bed still and it is early the sun is starting to come up when Bernie stirs and awakens. She lies in the warm bed and stretches, she then turns over to look at her amazing girlfriend. Bernie looks at Serena thinking how stunning she is when she's sleeping and how wonderful it is that she's mine and I'm hers for ever and how wonderful it is that I get to sleep and hold and kiss and cuddle up to her. She looks at Serena and she can see that she's fast asleep and looking beautiful while she is sleeping, Bernie just lies there watching Serena sleep. Bernie is there just staring and watching when Serena moans and Bernie thinks that Serena is having a nice dream. Bernie moves closer to Serena until her entire body is pressed up against Serena's stunning body. Bernie's hand moves to Serena's leg and lifts Serena's leg and puts it over her hip. Bernie kisses down Serena's neck and over her shoulders and up to her ear  
"Bernie whispers Serena's name into her ear"  
Bernie starts moving her hand on to Serena's thighs and starts to move her hand up to her pussy,where she finds evidence of Serena's wetness, Serena starts groaning and moaning while Bernie is stroking Serena's folds with her index finger,Serena is whimpering but she doesn't stir so Bernie continues stroking Serena's folds, Bernie works her way up to Serena's clit and she focuses on Serena's nub and underneath her nub she rubs and rubs and she bites and sucks on Serena's neck until she's given her a love bite. Serena wakes up straight away and starts moaning Bernie's name "oh Bernie and she turns so her face is in the pillow. Bernie says to Serena did you have a nice sleep which Serena just nods and says mmmh, Bernie also says " please babe tell me what you were dreaming about ". " Serena says you babe always you. Bernie licks and sucks on Serena's ear and she is still inside Serena's pussy, Bernie then inserts 2 fingers into Serena which causes Serena to gasp and move her hips to match Bernie's fingers. Bernie says to Serena is that good babe and Serena says "yes please babe don't stop please "  
Bernie says god Serena is our really Serena your gorgeous when your desperate. Bernie picks up the pace again and adds another finger which she now has 3 fingers inside Serena, Bernie sucks at Serena's neck again. Bernie is really enjoying seeing Serena like this and seeing her so turned on, she says to Serena "darling do you want me to keep stroking you slowly or do you want me to go fast?"  
"Please babe don't tease me"  
So Bernie goes fast and then she plunges her 3 fingers in and out over and over working Serena into a frenzy. Bernie says" your soaking babe" and Serena says please please please don't stop I'm so so close". Bernie says I'm not going to stop ever babe I'm going to make you scream my name so she pumps and pumps in and out of Serena's pussy and Serena bucks her hips towards Bernie's hand and she comes and comes with a wail calling Bernie's name, Bernie is saying that's it babe come on come for me, she works Serena through her climax and continues to roll Serena's clit between her fingers until Serena's aftershocks have faded and Serena stills. Bernie slowly removes her fingers from Serena's pussy and kisses Serena who cuddles up to Bernie. Serena says babe that was the most amazing way to wake up and Bernie says the pleasure was all mine, Serena says I wish we could stay here all day but Bernie says we can't darling because I have work , Serena says I know she looks up at Bernie and says please come to mine again after work if you want and Bernie says I do,Serena and Bernie smile and kiss then they both say come on then breakfast then work and gardening time.

Bernie and Serena got up and they both went into the bathroom and started to get dressed and brush their teeth's and hairs,then they walked out towards the kitchen,Serena said to Bernie sit down and I can make us some toast and coffee Bernie says thank you babe"  
So Serena made her and Bernie toast with butter and jam and a strong coffee each they sat together eating and drinking together and talking then they washed everything up and put it all away then Bernie said "sorry darling but I need to leave now " and Serena says it's okay babe because I know your coming back to me and Bernie says course I am I wouldn't be anywhere else, so Serena walks Bernie to the door kisses Bernie who kisses her back then they pull apart and say bye,Bernie then leaves to go to work and Serena shuts the door behind her.

Serena says to herself right let's do as much work in these gardens today before I get to curl up with Bernie all night. Serena walks towards the kitchen and back door,opens the door and goes into the back garden and goes over to the shed and gets out the things she needs to cut the hedges and grass in the front and back gardens she then cuts the hedges and mows the grass and then she paints the fences in the gardens. Serena then makes a list of what flowers and vegetables and fruits she wants in the gardens. Serena finishes put all the stuff away hoez into the kitchen washes her hands and makes herself a coffee. Serena sits there drinking her coffee and picks up her phone and sends a text to Bernie which says "I can't wait to see you later I really miss you and I can't wait to kiss and cuddle up to you :). Serena then gets her shoes and coat and bag on and leaves to go to the shops.

Bernie arrived at work all smiley and happy, she walked into her office she sat at her desk looking at all the paperwork and thinks well looks like I'm going to be busy for a bit and starts doingall the paperwork. Bernie starts doing all the signing,writing notes and then filing all them away. Bernie sits there for a while doing all that when she looks at her clock and sees that it is 11.45am and she thinks I need coffee so she makes herself one comes back to her desk when her phone goes off and smiles when she sees its Serena. Bernie opens the text and reads it,she smiles then types back yo Serena I can't wait to come back to you either and kiss you all over your gorgeous body and hold you in my arms. She also says I'm really missing you :)XXX. Bernie then says I won't be able to text now because I have a meeting with the board members and I don't know how long it will ho on for, she says I will come straight from work and them I'm all yoursxxx. Bernie then puts her phone on silent and goes into the board meeting.

Serena was at the shops picking up some wine and shopping she thinks to herself I will order a proper food shop over the weekend and get it delivered. Serena picks up everything she needs for them she then leaves the shop and walks back home as she is walking home Serena a can't stop about her and Bernie and how happy she is that she has Bernie. Serena gets to her front gate and walks up the path to the front door she Elinor walks up and says I WANT TO TALK TO YOU NOW". Serena opens the door and walks in witb the bags and says okay then Elinor walks in and really slams the door shut

To Be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Serena puts the shopping on the kitchen floor then walks backs into the living room where Elinor was standing there, she says okay what do you want to talk to me about and Elinor says you and that dyke bitch,she says her name is Bernie and she is my girlfriend so watch what your saying please. Elinor laughs and says please you've been with that dyke for all of 5mins and you think your a dyke as well please don't make me laugh, she then says you have never been with anyone else before and you've never slept with anyone else before you have only been with my daddy before and you will only ever be with him again.Elinor then says that dyke bitch has forced her way into your life and forced her way into your bed and I bet she has forced herself onto your with her sick and twisted lifestlye. Serena shouts at Elinor and says no Bernie has not forced anything on me she is not that kind of person she is loving,caring and kind and we are together forever and there is nothing you can do or say about it. Serena also says I never loved your dad and I never will and as far as I am concerned I never want to see or hear from him ever again he is nothing to me. Elinor says how can you say that he's your husband the love of your life and Serena says no he is not he is nothing to me and he never has been and never will be I hate home and I always will. She says to Elinor I am with Bernie now and it is going to stay that way for a long time to come and if you don't like it then tuff because I really,really,really like Bernie and I am with her as I said you don't like it then don't main and don't bother coming to see or speak to me again because we are happy and together, then Elinor walks out and walks past Bernie and gives her a dirty look. Bernie carries on walking to Serena's house walks in and shuts the door.

Bernie sees Serena sitting on the sofa looking exhausted and tired and she goes over and sits on the sofa and holds Serena's hand and says babe are you okay and Serena says yes now your here. Bernie says please tell me did Elinor upset you and never said anything nasty and Serena says I'm okay I just told her that me and her dad are never getting back together and that me and you are together forever and it is staying that way and if she doesn't like it then don't bother coming back. Bernie says are you upset about it and Serena says no, Serena says because I'm with you and I'm happy and I don't want to lose you ever. Bernie says Serena you are never going to lose me ever I promise you and me are together forever and forever she then kisses Serena and Serena kisses her back. Then Bernie says come on babe let's put the shopping away,get changed into our PJs and lock the house up and curl up on the sofa and watch movies. So they get up and go into the kitchen put all the shopping away when they go in to the bedroom get into their PJs then Bernie says go and sit on the sofa babe while I lock up and then I will come and lie with you, so Serena dies that while Bernie locks up,then she comes to the sofa puts the movie on and lies down and pulls Serena with her. They both lie there holding each other when Serena turns over so her front is facing Bernie's front. Serena then falls asleep in Bernie's arms, then Bernie turns the TV of and moves down some more while holding Serena in her arms and falls to sleep thinking about her and Serena.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Bernie and Serena were still asleep on the sofa when Bernie woke up as the sun was shining in the living room, Bernie lay there looking at Serena sleeping and looking beautiful she Bernie thought to herself Wednesday has come around to quick. Bernie lay there thinking how she did not want to go to work and leave Serena, she looked at Serena who was fast asleep in her arms and who looked absolutely peaceful. Bernie just lay there staring at Serena and stroking her cheek when there is loud noises outside so Bernie quitely gets up without waking Serena and goes to the front door, opens it where she sees smoke and hears fire engines. Just as Bernie goes to get dressed her phone starts ringing so she answers it and it is one of the board members ringing to tell her that the school is on fire,she asks what about everyone and what about mine and everyone's jobs. They tell her that there is a small building they can us for nis and that they are going to send everyone on a camping trip till Monday while they sort everything out. Bernie says I do not need to go do I and they tell her no and then she says I am going to come and help now.

Bernie gets dressed kisses Serena and leaves her a note telling her where she's gone and what's happened, so she leaves and goes to the school and makes sure that everyone is out then she helps to do the register, then she helps to get everything for camping and sorts of the coaches. Bernie then asks to speak to Elinor so Elinor huffs and walks over and says what do you want, Bernie says don't you want to stay here with your mom and Elinor turns round and says you must be joking.Elinor says but I will go and tell something before we leave and Bernie says okay so Elinor walks away from Bernie and walks of, she walks to her moms house goes straight in where she sees her mom asleep on the sofa so she stands there and shouts for her mom to wake up. Serena jumps after Elinor shouts at her to wake up she then searches for Bernie who is not there and then she finds the note picks it up and reads it, Serena gets up and asks Elinor is the school alright and to tell her where Bernie is, Elinor says the school is runied and as far as the dyke is concerned she is alive and well unfortunately. Serena gets up and what's that supposed to mean and Elinor turns round and says I wish she was dead and Serena says how can you say that about my darling Bernie , Elinor says your darling Bernie is a sick twisted,manipulative freak dyke and I hate her for making you and daddy split up and I wished she was in the building today when it was on fire so that she could of died, because then she could leave you alone and you could get back with your amazing,incredible and wonderful husband, Elinor then turns around and says I am glad I started that fire I'm just pissed of that that thing wasn't in there for me to watch her die. Serena walks over and slaps her daughter across the face and says you make me sick how could you do that to anyone,and how could you try and do that to my Bernie, Serena then says your dad it not amazing and wonderful he is a nasty piece of work and he makes me sick and I never am getting back with him so you need to live with that, she then says just like you ate going to have to live with what you have done today and what I'm about to do now because I am really,really ashamed of you for trying to hurt me,Bernie and for setting fire to the school. So Serena walks to the phone and picks it up.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Serena dialed 999, asks the operater to connect her to the police so they connect her she then asks to speak to someone about reporting someone for arson. They put her through and the detective says hello I'm DI Ric Griffin, Serena says hello I'm Serena Campbell and I need to report an arson, DI Griffin says do you know who the arsonist is and Serena says yes my daughter. Serena tells him that she has just confessed to me that she set fire to her school today and tried to kill my partner and her headteachers.

DI Griffin says is the school Holby city for girls by any chance,and Serena says yes it is and my daughter is here with me now,he then says that I'm the detective on the case now because it is arson he then says I am on my way over to the school then I will come to your house and arrest her if that's what needs to be done and if that's what you want,Serena says yes it is I do she is a spoiled brat and she tried to kill people. DI Griffin says yes it is completely wrong and we will deal with her I promise. Serena says thank you, I will wait here with her for you. Serena hangs up and turns around to face Elinor. 

Elinor says to her mum why did you ring the police, I haven't done anything. Serena looks at her daughter with disgust on her face and says you have just set fire to the school, just so you could hurt my partner, so you could get her away from me, well young lady that is not going to happen. Serena then says the police are on their way here to arrest you for arson and whatever other charges and you will go to prison or get some serious help because you are totally out ic control. Elinor laughs and says no I'm not, I'm normal and you think I will be arrested. I won't because they will have to find me first, and even if I do get arrested you will get me off. Serena turns and says no I will not, you need to pay for what you have done. Serena then says that she would not forgive her if anything happens to Bernie because she really doesn't want to lose her. Serena then hears her phone ringing. It's Bernie. She says hi and she says Bernie I need you to come back. I need to tell you who started the fire and why. Bernie says how do you know who started the fire which Serena says it was Elinor because she wanted to kill you so she could get you away from me. Bernie says are you sure. Serena says yes, I would not lie about something like this. Bernie says she is really angry isn't she, and Serena says yes, because of me and you. Bernie says well there is only one thing we can do. Serena says what Bernie please tell me, Bernie says we need to end this between me and you because she Elinor hates us together and she is never going to accept us and she is never going to trying to split us up so its best to end it all now. Serena says no please, don't come back to me please, but Bernie says I'm sorry and hangs up.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Serena hears Bernie hang up and she breaks down and crashes to the floor clutching the phone in her arms. Serena sits on the floor in pieces absolutely heartbroken because she has lost Bernie because of Elinor, she is rocking forwards and backwards crying for Bernie when Elinor says why are you on the floor crying like a baby, Serena looks up and she says because of you me and Bernie are over and Elinor says good now we can leave here and her behind and go back to daddy and you can ring the police back and say you made a mistake. Serena gets up and really starts going for Elinor by saying that you are a spoiled little brat and that you are a pathetic little girl who if she can't get her own she has to hurt everyone. Serena then says as far as I'm concerned the only person I want out of my life is you because I do not know you, I did not bring you up to act like this. Serena then says as far as I'm concerned you can go back to your daddy and stay there because I don't want to see or hear of you ever again. Elinor says you are such a bitch because you have put that sick dyke over me, Serena turns around and says no but I will now because of what you have done and the only person who is sick is you for what you have done.

Just then there is a knock at the door Serena rushes over thinking it could be Bernie, but is isn't it is the police so she let's them in. Serena shuts the door and talks with the police and tells them everything Elinor told her then they turn to Elinor who says and what I would do it again if I have to if I can get rid of the lesbian dyke. They police arrest Elinor for arson and attempted murder, they police say we need to get on the radio and get another car sent over so while their doing that Serena sends a text to Bernie saying "please come back to me, I'm don't want to lose you and I'm so so sorry about what Elinor has done please come back to me xxxx.

Bernie is walking to Serena's to pick up her stuff that she left there when her phone goes off and it's a message from Serena, she opens the message and reads it once she has finished reading it she stops and just stands there thinking about Serena and her and everything she then starts walking again when she gets outside Serena's house she sees a police car so she goes up and knocks on the front door and Serena answers. Serena says Bernie please come in so Bernie goes in and shuts the door and walks in the living room where she sees police officers and Elinor in handcuffs, she asks Serena what's going on and Serena says I called the police and told them that Elinor was the arsonist and that she tried to kill you. Bernie looks at Serena but doesn't know what to say,she then says but she's your daughter she your flesh and blood which Serena says no she isn't her father can have her now and deal with her from now on.

The police say well we better be going then they get their stuff and say to Serena do you want to be her legal guardian for the interviews and be kept in formed but Serena says no get her dad to do all of that here is his contact information. Elinor looks at her mom then Bernie and says to them both I hats you and I wish you both go to hell she also says I wish you both were dead,Serena says you nearly did kill me by trying to kill Bernie, Serena looks at Bernie who smiles at her. Elinor then turns and says you have a choice me or her the dyke,Serena says I have already made my choice Bernie and it will always be. Serena then says stay away and leave us alone go away I have no daughter. Elinor laughs and says fine by me then the police take her away,Serena shuts the door behind them then turns around and faces Bernie.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Bernie says to Serena why did you choose me over your own daughter because she is your flesh and blood and I'm just your partner. Serena says I chose you because I have feelings for you and I don't want to lose you and because I know that you would never make me chose and that you would never hurt me. Serena also says I also chose you because you are my partner and I can't live without you,you are in my life and it is staying that way,she says to Bernie please don't end our relationship and leave me I can't lose you,I don't want to lose you. Bernie says I don't want to lose you either because I have feelings for you to,she says I can't lose my partner because you are everything to me,Bernie then moves closer to Serena and says I an so sorry do you forgive me. Serena looks at Bernie and says there is nothing to forgive, you were doing what you thought was best for everyone. Serena then leans in and starts kissing Bernie who starts kissing her back,the kissing starts to heat up so Serena starts leading Bernie into her bedroom. Bernie and Serena fall onto Serena's bed where Bernie rips of her shirt and kicking of her jeans and shoes and when she settles over Serena in just her bra and knickers, she bends down to kiss Serena where she is undoing Serena's clothes and she pulls them off her with Serena's help,then Serena's fingers thread into Bernie's hair pulling her closer to her. Serena slips her hands down Bernie's back to undo her bra and slip it of her. Then Bernie undoes Serena's bra and slips it of her,she then says to Serena you are absolutely stunning, Bernie then starts kissing Serena's throat she licks along Serena's collarbone and is rewarded with a sob from Serena. Bernie runs her hands over Serena's breasts,she pulls a nipple into her mouth and strokes over it with her tongue. Serena says "oh Bernie. Bernie smiles against Serena's nipple and breasts,she works her way down to kiss Serena's stomach, Bernie says to Serena " God your beautiful ".  
Bernie moves her hand to Serena's knickers and she feels how soaked her knickers are she says to Serena I think these should come of, Bernie slides her thumb under the hem and slides then down Serena's legs,Serena does the same to Bernie.

Bernie gets up of Serena and sits at the top of the bed and sits up against the headboard pulling Serena so she's kneeling above her. This provides Bernie with the perfect view of Serena's breasts. Bernie puts her hands on Serena's hips,kisses her and strokes her sides while tracing her curves. Bernie kisses Serena and pulls her closer,kissing Serena she moves her kisses to her throat and then onto her chest kissing everything she can reach,her hands move down and she cups Serena's bum. Bernie's hands comes up and she teases Serena's thigh before she finds soft curls.Bernie finds Serena's clit and she begins to rub softly while she is kissing Serena's chest. " oh Bernie that feels so good". Bernie pulls back to look into Serena's eyes,her eyes are filled with desire,kissing Serena softly she lifts her with her hand still on Serena's bum and slides her hand between them and she enters Serena with 2 fingers,Serena arches at the touch and groans in pure satisfaction as Bernie's fingers begin to plunge in and out of her. Bernie looks up at Serena and sees her losing control and riding her fingers. Serena gets up on her knees so she can take Bernie's fingers just how she wants them while Bernie brings her thumb in to rub Serena's clit with every thrust "oh fuck Bernie". Serena bends down and kisses Bernie as she is really grinding into her,longing for release Bernie takes one of Serena's nipples between her teeth while she is using her other hand to bounce Serena's arse up and down on her fingers. Serena is fuckinv herself on Bernie's hand,while Bernie is enjoying every second. Serena's breasts jiggle in Bernie's face " so close Bernie please don't stop". Bernie doesn't stop she redoubles her efforts by thrusting harder and rubbing Serena's clit wanting to see Serena cum now.

"Oh Bernie I'm coming and she floods Bernie's hand and cries out,riding down on her fingers,her back is arched,eyes closed. Bernie thinks to her herself she is stunning when she cums Serena leans forward and her eyes open as she looks at Bernie as she cums,Serena leans her head onto Bernie's shoulder as she starts to come down from her orgasm with aftershocks going through her. Her skin is covered in sweat and they both stare at each other and then kiss where Serena flips them both over so she's straddling Bernie.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Bernie held onto the headboard so that she wouldn't touch Serena's wonderful breasts, Serena leant down and kissed Bernie on her lips then she pulled Bernie's thighs around her waist Bernie gasped at the intimate contact she kissed Serena as her lips came into contact with hers. Bernie felt a hand slip between her and Serena and then slide down between her legs,Serena's fantastic fingers start to rub right at her core,which is where she wanted it. Serena slid a fingertip inside Bernie, Serena says to Bernie "your sooo wet" to which Bernie opens her eyes and says to Serena it is all you. Serena's thumb brushed at her clit and Bernie groaned,Bernie's breath was ragged and it was hard and fast,Serena took Bernie's lip in between her teeth and grazed it,she pressed her thumb hard inside Bernie and then Bernie went rigid. Bernie opened her eyes to look at Serena,she then closed her them as she shook from head to toe,she opened her eyes again and reached up and pulled Serena closer to her by wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her,while she is bucking her hips and also bucking against Serena's hand and groaning against Serena's lips. Bernie comes and comes calling Serena's name,then Serena starts to slow everything down then she takes her hand away and lies on top of Bernie for a few minutes watching Bernie who has her eyes closed and twitching with aftershocks. Bernie opens her eyes again and says to Serena that was amazing, your amazing she then kisses Serena who kisses her back. Then Serena rolls of Bernie and they both lie tangled up in each other and fall asleep tangled up in each other.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bernie and Serena were still wrapped up together on Thursday when the sun came up,Bernie woke up first but she just lay there staring at Serena thinking to herself how could I even think about leaving Serena she is everything to me and I can't lose her. Bernie started stroking Serena's cheek and while she did that her alarm started to go off so she riched her arm over and switched it of, she then turned back to Serena who was lying there awake watching Bernie, Bernie said goix morning and kissed Serena who kissed her back. Bernie said to Serena I'm sorry but I need to go to check on the school,Serena says but why no one is there and Bernie says I know babe but I'm still the head teacher for the next 4weeks until I retire and then I can be with you forever. Serena looks sad but Bernie says i will be one hour tops I promise I don't need to stay all day I just need to check on everything while all the students are at camp. Serena says okay darling please have breakfast with me first and Bernie come on then so they get up and get dressed go in to the kitchen and have some breakfast and a coffee, once they have finished Serena walks Bernie to the door they open the door to see Alex standing there with a sign that says I love you Bernie I want you back.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Bernie and Serena just stand there with shocked faces and then Serena looks at Bernie who is looking completely angry and annoyed, Serena takes Bernie's hands which makes Bernie turn to Serena. Serena says "darling are you okay". Bernie says " yes babe I'm alright". The Serena says "shall I leave you alone to talk with Alex". Alex says " yes go away and leave me and Bernie to be together, but Bernie "shouts no Alex Serena is staying right here with me she is my partner and we have no secrets". Bernie then says " Alex me and you are not together and we will never be together so just go away and leave us alone ". Bernie says to Alex " you are nothing to me I don't care about you and I haven't for a long time,I was a good friend and you were to me until I found out you were stalking me,your the reason I left the Arny so I could get away from you". Alex says "your in love with me and Bernie just laughs and says you must be joking the only person I want to be with and for in love with is Serena. Bernie says " get over it go away and stay away from both of us and never ever come back. Bernie takes Serena's hand and says "come babe let's go inside so they both walk in and shut the door on Alex.

Serena and Bernie are in the house just standing looking at each other holding hands when Serena says "please tell me your okay darling" Bernie says yes I'm fine sweetheart I promise. Serena then says "do you still want to go and check on everything "Bernie says " no I can ring the caretaker instead". So Bernie gets her phone and rings the caretaker, while Serena goes into the kitchen and makes herself and Bernie a coffee each. Serena walks back into the living room and sits on the sofa with Bernie who is still on the phone asking if everything is okay and then she says to the caretaker I will be in on Monday when the students come back,she says goodbye and hangs up. Serena hands Bernie her coffee and they both sit back together on the sofa, then Serena asks if everything is okay and Bernie says yes everything is absolutely fine.

They are sitting there together on the sofa when Serena's mobile phone starts ringing,she gets up and picks up her phone but she does not recognise the number so she just leaves it to ring out,she sits back on the sofa cuddling up to Bernie when her phone starts ringing again,again and again, she gets up again picks up her phone sits down again and then she receives a text from Edward,she tells Bernie because they have no secrets. Bernie says to Serena "open and read it I promise it will be okay". So Serena opens the text which says" Serena answer this god damn phone to me right now or god help me when I get hold of you! What have you done to our daughter,you better answer this phone and get our daughter home with you where she belongs with us, I'm coming there on Tuesday and Elinor had better be there with you,and you had better be waiting for me with open arms willing to give us another go so we can be a family again.

Serena deletes the message and blocks Edward she then looks at Bernie who is looking back and says "I don't want him back,I can't I hate him and I don't love him and I never have been. He scares and terrifies me, she looks at Bernie and then curls up to her and Bernie says "I promise nothing is going to happen I'm here and I am not going anywhere,I'm here with you forever and forever okay". Serena says okay as long as I have you I'm fine. Bernie says " you will always have me, Bernie then says "shall we make that all the locks work and Serena says "yes let's do that now please babe,so they get up and go to every room and check every lock then Serena says " I want an alarm can we go and get on fitted today please darling and Bernie says "yes let's go now so they get there coats on and get there bags and leave the house and lock it up safely and start walking hand in hand to Bernie's car.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

Bernie and Serena got into Bernie's car and drove to the shops,when they got there they got out,locked the car and walked to the hardware shop. They walked into the shop and asked the assistant if they had any house alarms and they did,Bernie and Serena found the alarm they liked and paid for it,they left the shop walked back to Bernie's car and drove back to Serena's. They pulled up and got out,shut the doors and walked to Serena's and went inside,they both took of there shoes and coats and hung them up. Bernie then asked Serena where she wanted the alarm fitted and Serena asked where Bernie thought they should put it and they both said by the front door, Bernie sets the alarm up and puts in onto the wall she then asks Serena what code or password she wants and Serena says how about the date we meet. Bernie says that is a great idea do she puts in the code of the date they meet which is 082016 and then it is all set up. Serena thanks Bernie for helping her by kissing her which Bernie responds by pulling Serena even closer and kissing her back. Then Serena says I'm going to have a bath please come and join me which Bernie says yes I would love to,so they both wakjed into the bathroom and start to run the bath,once the bath is running they both start to get undressed in front of each other then Bernie gets into the bath first she then holds out her hand for Serena to take and helps her to get there in,Bernie lies down and Serena lies down in Bernie's arms with her back to Bernie's front.

Bernie and Serena are relaxing in the bath together just lying together,the Bernie starts saying to Serena how she feels safe with her in this house and that she never wants it to end,Serena turns her head to look at Bernie and says I feel the same and as long as I have you I'm happy,Bernie then kisses Serena. Serena is kissing Bernie with more passion and then Bernie moves her hand down to Serena's stomach and starts stroking it, while she's doing that Serena is lying there with her eyes closed,Bernie then moves her hand down to Serena's thighs and puts her fingers in between them and then starts stroking at Serena's pussy. She is stroking with the tips if her 2 fingers,while listening to Serena moaning and gasping, Bernie moves her lips to Serena's neck and sucks on it as she does this she is also biting the same spot of where she is sucking on her neck. While she's doing that she puts 3 fingers inside Serena and just keeps pumping in and out if her,Serena is really moaning and gasping and she begs Bernie to let her cum,so Bernie pumps and pumps in and out and harder and faster then Serena cones calling out Bernie's name, Bernie keeps going until Serena is to sensitive then she moves her hand away and holds Serena. Serena slowly comes back to herself and curls up in Bernie's arms,they lie like that for a few more minutes then Bernie says come on let's get out and go and curl up in bed together,so they both stand up get towels each and step out the bath and put the towels around them,Bernie and Serena walk into the bedroom dry themselves off and get into bed with each other naked, they both lie down and Serena moves closer to Bernie and Serena puts her arms around Bernie who puts her arms around Serena and they both fall to sleep holding each other.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Bernie and Serena are sleeping curled up together when Bernie's alarm starts going off,she reaches over and switches it off then looks over to Serena who is starting to wake up. Serena wakes up fully and also looks over to Bernie and they both smile at each other when Bernie says "I'm sorry I woke you but I need to go into the school today to do some bits and bobs". Serena looks and says it is fine because I want to do some more work in the gardens today".Bernie moves closer to Serena and kisses her which Serena responds by kissing Bernie back and running her tongue over her lips asking her to open her mouth which Bernie does,their kissing each other with their tongues dancing around each others mouths. Bernie slowly pulls away and looks at Serena and says "I'm sorry but I need to go and have a shower,get ready and go to work". Serena let's go of Bernie and moves so she can get up,she then lies there and watches naked Bernie walk into the ensuit until she is out of site.

Bernie hadn't been in the shower for more than 5minutes when the shower door opens and Serena steps in,shuts the door and comes up to Bernie turns her around and starts to kiss her.They are both kissing each other passionately when Serena moves from Bernie's lips to her neck where she starts biting and sucking Bernie's neck leaving her mark on her neck,Serena then starts taking her mouth and lips to Bernie's nipples where she takes them in her mouth one at a time when she bites,sucks and licks at Bernie's making Bernie moan and gasp out in pleasure,Serena then pushes Bernie up against the cold shower wall and continues her attack on Bernie's nipples when she looks up at Bernie her eyes are closed and her mouth is open and she's moaning and gasping loudly and her face,neck are blushing red. Serena moves one of her hands down to Bernie's legs and she pushes them open with her feet,Serena then gets one of her fingers and starts stroking and rubbing up and down on Bernie's clit which is making Bernie moan and moan into Serena's mouth,Bernie begs Serena more fingers in so Serena puts in another 2 fingers in to Bernie who is gasping and gasping and moaning. Serena moves back to Bernie's neck and begins to suck,lick and bite again,Bernie moans to Serena please inside me please so Serena pushes her 3 fingers into Bernie's hole in her pussy and starts to pump in and out of her,Bernie begs Serena to go harder and faster so Serena does she pumps in and out,in and out and harder and faster until Bernie is clamping down on and around her fingers screaming Serena's name. Serena slowed her movements while Bernie shook from aftershocks, Serena then pulled her fingers out and stood there just admiring Bernie and smiling at her while Bernie came back to herself,once she did she pulled Serena closer and said "that was amazing, your amazing" they then started kissing. Bernie pulled away and said "I am sorry but I do need to go to work now", Serena said "it is fine because I know that you will be coming home to me after", Bernie pulled Serena close again and said"absolutely I will be coming home to you there is nowhere else I want to be" she then kissed Serena who kissed her back. Serena broke the kiss and said "come on then let's gets washed and dressed,then reached for the towels and stepped out of the shower


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating but the last few days I have been busy with my moms surprise party and her 50th birthday yesterday and I have been busy with college but I will be updating regularly from now on

Chapter 39

Bernie and Serena get dry and get dressed they then go into the bedroom and do their hairs and makeup,once they have finished they go into the kitchen holding hands and make themselves some breakfast and a coffee each. They sit down and eat and drink their breakfast and coffee while they talk about what Serena wants to do today in the garden,they then finish get up and wash,dry their plates and cups up,Serena then takes Bernie's hand and they walk to the front door where Bernie turns Serena around to face her,she then pulls Serena in to hug her and wraps her arms around Serena she then kisses Serena and swipes her tongue across Serena's lips asking for permission which Serena grants.

They both stand there kissing each other passionately with their tongues swirling around each others mouths,they are both moaning and gasping in to each others mouths when Bernie pulls away strokes Serena's cheek and says "I'm sorry babe but I need to go in to work now". And Serena's says "I know sweetheart it is okay will you come back later". Bernie say "yes I will always come back to you she then kisses Serena again,she pulls away opens the door and says "I will text or ring you at lunch time okay". Serena says "okay I will see you later ". Bernie walks out and waves at Serena who waves back then Serena shuts the door ready to start her day.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating but I have been really busy with my childcare level 2 course and my 2 days a week placement but I am going to update a lot more now

Chapter 40

Bernie walks into the new temporary school and went to her new office,walked in and sat at her desk and looked around thinking I can not wait till I retire in 20 days because I can wake up with Serena and be with her everyday and not have to worry about getting up to come here. Bernie got out her phone and sent a message to Serena she then got on with doing all the paperwork that was on her desk.

Serena walked out from the kitchen into the back garden she went to the shed and got out everything that she would need for the front garden.once Serena got out what she needed she took everything out to the front garden. Serena painted the fence around the garden first inside and out,she then got out the hedge cutters and cut most of the hedge off to make the garden more presentable. Serena then took of her gardening gloves and walked into the kitchen and made herself a coffee,she sat down picked up her phone and saw that she had a message of Bernie which made her smile,she opened the message which said "I am really bored here I can not wait to finish so I can come home to you,kiss you and snuggle up to you all nightxxx:). Serena smiled and typed back to Bernie "I can't wait for you to finish and to come home as well I really miss you xxx:).

Serena went back out into the front garden carried on finishing the garden,once she was finished she stood up and looked at the garden and thought to herself the garden looks really good I can't wait for Bernie to see it,Serena carried on standing there admiring the garden when she felt like someone was standing behind her so she turned around and stood there shocked when she saw Elinor standing there with Alex


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Serena still stood there looking shocked and angry at the same time she kept thinking to herself how did Elinor get bail and why is she here with that woman. Once serena cane back to herself she moved back a little and then she said "what the hell are you doing here and how did you get bail and why are you with her".Serena stood there waiting for Elinor to answer her thinking I wish Bernie was here,then she looked at Elinor when Elinor said to her "I'm out on bail thanks to this kind lady who bailed me out because you wouldn't. Serena turns around and says "I did not bail you out because you hate Bernie and you have tried repeatedly to split me and Bernie up which is not going to ever happen and I also did not bail you out because you tried to kill Bernie so yes that is the reason I did not bail you out and why I will always chose Bernie".Serena then says "me and Bernie are happy together and we are going to be together for ever so you both need to get used to it and leave us alone" she then walks into the house,shuts the door and picks up her phone and rings Bernie.

Bernie answers her phone when she sees that it is Serena and says "hi babe is everything okay". Serena says to Bernie "can you please come home to me now because Elinor is outside with Alex". Bernie says " what is she doing out of jail and why is she with her". Serena tells Bernie that Alex got Elinor out on bail then they came here to cause trouble and they are scaring me a little because I am in the house with the door shut and they are both just standing there staring". Bernie says "I am coming right now I am leaving now I will be there in 5mins okay babe don't worry". Serena says" okay babe thank you" and then hangs up and waits for Bernie to come home to her and sorts everything out.


	42. Chapter 42

Bernie quickly put her phone in her pocket and left her office and walked really quickly out of the school building to Serena's house so she could make sure that Serena was okay and that nothing has happened to her.Bernie kept walking until the house came in to view and she saw Elinor and Alex stood in the garden banging on the door so she ran over to the house and pushed them out of the way and spoke through the door telling Serena that she here and asking for her to open the door

Serena opens the door for Bernie who rushes in to her and kisses her and asks if she is alright". "Serena tells Bernie that she is alright now that she is here she was just scared". Bernie says "I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you I promise". Bernie asks Serena what she wants to do about Elinor and Alex she says" shall we ring the police or shall we get rid of them ourselves".Serena says "I don't care aslong as your here with me then I'm alright that is all I care about". Bernie says okay so she goes over to the door with Serena,she looks at her and they hold hands open the door to Elinor and Alex and stand there together when Bernie says "you either leave us alone and leave here and never come back ever or we will ring the police and you will be arrested,she then says "just leave us alone to be together forever". Alex walks up to Bernie and Serena and laughs in their faces and then pulls out a knife.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Bernie and Serena stood there shocked at what Alex was doing then Serena looked at Elinor and she was laughing at what Alex was doing then Bernie stands in front of Serena to protect her. Serena says "can we go inside please away from these people" Bernie says "yes we can and I can ring the police",so Bernie and Serena walk in and shut the door then Bernie goes over to the house phone and rings the police.

Bernie tells the police that her ex is outside her partners house threatening them with a knife and her partners daughter is also outside and as well and her partner doesn't want her here. The police tell them that they are sending officers around straightaway and that they should keep all the doors locked, Bernie says "we will " then they hang up and Bernie tells Serena what is happening and that they just have to wait for the police to come and get rid of them.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Serena and Bernie are in their house waiting for the police to come and make Alex and Elinior leave for good and to tell them to stay away from them forever. Serena turns to Bernie and looks at her as Bernie looks at her and Serena says "I just want them to leave us alone so that we can live our life's together just you and me". Bernie moves closer to Serena kisses her on the lips and says "I want that as well babe and I promise we will". Bernie then says to Serena "it will be alright because I retire in 3 weeks and I will be here with you all the time if you want me too be", Serena says "of course I want you here with me we are together and it will be that way forever". Bernie leans in and kisses Serena and Serena kisses Bernie back which makes Bernie rub her tongue across Serena's lips asking for her to open her mouth which Serena does,the Bernie carries on kissing her and puts her tongue in Serena's mouth. Bernie and Serena are kissing each other and it is starting to get more heated when there is a knock at the front door which forces them both to pull away from each other. They both go over to the window and look out and see that 2 police officers are at their door.

They open the door and the 2 police introduce themselves,they invite them in and shut the door then Bernie and Serena explain everything to the officers about what Alex and Elinor have done to them both in the last month,then they both tell the police officers that they just want them both to go away and leave them alone so they can be together.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The police go outside and speak to Alex and Elinor,they speak to them for a long time then they come back into the house and tell Bernie and Serena that they have left and they will not be coming back but if they do just ring us back and we will come and deal with them. Both Bernie and Serena thank the 2 officers then they show them out,Serena shuts the door and turns to face Bernie who takes Serena's hand and holds it when Serena says " can we just curl up in bed together for the rest of the day". Bernie says " I think that is a great idea". Serena says "I just want us to be together she then kisses Bernie and it starts getting really hot when Bernie pulls away and says " come on let's go to bed so she takes Serena's hand and they lock up the house,close all the curtains and then they walk into the bedroom get changed,climb into bed and curl up in each others arms.

Serena starts stroking Bernie's breasts and nipples with the tips of her fingers,Bernie starts to gasp at what Serena is doing to her when Serena teases her around her one nipple when Bernie says "please Serena ". Bernie sits up and pins Serena to the bed and kisses her,before she undoes Serena's PJ top and takes it off then she takes her vest top off followed by hers and Serena's trousers,Serena then strokes Bernie's nipples again when she pulls Bernie's chest to her and takes her nipples into her mouth one by one and starts sucking,licking and biting at them,Bernie shouts out Serena please please fuck me. Bernie says "please Serena I need you inside of me please". Serena decides to put Bernie out of her misery by lifting Bernie up and she gently slides 3 fingers into Bernie's wet pussy.

Bernie shouts out Yes Serena babe please keep going as she rides Serena's 3 fingers,Bernie leans forward and kisses Serena as Serena thrusts into Bernie. Serena says "come for me sweetheart I want to see you come for me please, Bernie says " don't stop,don't stop babe please please don't stop I'm coming now and she rolls her hips faster and harder,she comes calling Serena's name and then flops onto Serena and lies on her while Serena is kissing her head,neck and face. Serena moves her fingers out and holds Bernie in her arms, Bernie looks at Serena and says "that was amazing,your amazing they kiss then Bernie flips Serena over and starts kissing Serena all over her body from top to bottom until she gets in between Serena's thighs then she enters Serena with her tongue and starts to fuck her with it "oh fuck me Bernie! Serena grabs Bernie's hair to hold her in place,Bernie licks and sucks from her entrance to her clit and Bernie keeps licking and sucking when Serena shouts out Bernie babe I'm coming,I'm coming in your mouth. Serena goes rigid and her toes curl as she comes,Bernie slowly moves away when Serena gently pulls her away when she becomes to sensitive and Bernie lies beside Serena, pulls her into her arms and holds Serena as she shakes from her aftershocks. They lie there together holding each other as they happily fall to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Serena wakes up slowly to feel Bernie slowly unbuttoning her PJ top,she looks up to see Bernie kneeling over her naked with a sexy smile on her face.Bernie then starts to lick from Serena's neck down to her breasts and nipples then all the way down over her stomach and continues till she gets to Serena's pussy.Bernie strokes her hand over Serena's pussy over her PJ bottoms causing Serena to moan and gasp. Bernie then hooks her thumbs in the top of Serena's bottoms and slowly pulls them down her thighs and legs. Once Bernie has them off she slowly works her way back up Serena's body by kissing,licking and sucking everywhere she can reach,Serena moans out " Bernie please I need you to touch me". Bernie smiles and takes Serena's nipples one by one and sucking at them making them both red and wet,she then runs her finger over the swollen nipples. Bernie kisses her way back down Serena's stomach saying to Serena "you are stunning and your all mine". Bernie lies in between Serena's legs and breaths in Serena's scent and says to her "you smell so so good'.Bernie runs a finger through Serena's folds to her clit making small circles,while she does this Serena spreads her legs as wide as she can Bernie then rubs 2 of her fingertips over Serena's hardening mass which causes Serena to moan out Bernie's name. Serena moans "oh Bernie yes please".Bernie runs her finger down to Serena's opening when Serena says "oh god please please go inside me".Bernie takes her hand away and leans in and licks all the way from Serena's opening to her clit she then takes it in her mouth and starts sucking at it. Bernie then puts 2 fingers inside Serena and starts pumping and pumping in and out of her,Bernie keeps pumping and pumping when she runs her tongue around Serena's glorious clit before she starts sucking it again.

Bernie moves her fingers inside Serena more and curls them up inside her which makes Serena cum and cum hard calling out Bernie's name as her orgasm washes over her body again and again. Bernie keeps going until Serena can't take anymore so she slowly lifts her face away and pulls her fingers out of Serena. Serena pulls Bernie up to her and kisses her while tasting herself on Bernie's lips and tongue,she then flips them both over and starts kissing,licking and sucking at Bernie's lips,mouth and neck

To Be Continued


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Serena keeps licking,sucking and kissing Bernie's mouth,lips and neck she then slowly goes down her neck to her breasts and nipples. Serena takes one of Bernie's nipples into her mouth and sucks on it while she takes her other nipple in between her fingers on her other hand and pulls and pinches at it making Bernie gasp out and moan Serena's name. Serena then sucks,nips,licks and bites her way down Bernie's body until she gets to Bernie's pussy,she then moves to lie in between Bernie's legs and licks from Bernie's right foot up to the top of her thigh she then does the same to her left leg, Bernie says "please Serena don't tease me".Serena says "babe just wait". I will stop if you want me to sweetheart" Bernie moans and growls out "please babe don't stop please". Serena says 'okay I won't I promise" so she then moves closer to Bernie's pussy and inhales Bernie's glorious scent,she then runs her index finger from Bernie's clit all the way down to her opening,she puts her finger in Bernie's opening and starts pumping in and out causing Bernie to scream out Serena's name.Bernie is rocking her hips along with Serena's one finger when Serena pulls out her finger and licks and suckx Bernie of her finger and says "Oh babe you taste sweet and amazing". Bernie moans out "Serena babe please I want your mouth on my pussy". Serena leans back in to Bernie's pussy and swipes her tongue across her clit,she then licks up and down and she also sucks Bernie's clit into her mouth making Bernie gasp,moan and growl out begging Serena to carry on. Serena gets 3 of her fingers and puts them in Bernie's opening and starts pumping and pumping in and out of her repeatedly while she licks and sucks clit,Bernie screams "please please keep going I love you Serena please don't stop.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Serena keeps sucking and licking at Bernie's clit while her fingers are pumping faster and harder in Bernie's opening. Bernie puts her one hand through Serena's hair while she takes hold of Serena's other hand and links their fingers together while Serena lifts her head up and smiles at Bernie who smiles back at Serena. Serena then says "god you look stunning,I love you too god you taste amazing sweet and wet and it is all for me she then puts her head back inside Bernie's clit and starts licking and sucking even more to make Bernie cum hard and all over her face and hand.

Bernie is wreathing under Serena while Serena is working Bernie up and up to her Cummings,Serena keeps licking and sucking while she's pumping faster and faster when Bernie shouts out "Serena babe I'm cuming,I'm cuming please babe I love you don't stop fuck'. Bernie cums and cums over Serena's hand and over Serena's mouth,face and tongue with her legs shaking around Serena's head,saying "Serena I love you so so much. Serena slowly stops pumping her fingers and moves her fingers out,she then takes one last lick at Bernie's clit when Bernie pulls Serena up to her so she is laying over Bernie. She kisses Bernie running her tongue across Bernie's lips asking for access which Bernie grants,they are kissing as Bernie tastes herself on Serena's lips when Serena says "I love you,I'm so in love with you I have never felt this way about anyone before you are my life". Bernie says "Serena I love you too and I'm so so in love with you as well it's always been you,I can't lose you I won't lose you". Serena says "you won't lose me just like I won't lose you". They kiss again and lie there named in each others arms when Serena's phone starts ringing,Serena says "please babe just ignore it like I am they can leave me a message". Bernie says "sweetheart it could be important". Serena says to Bernie "the only person that is important to me and all I care about is us and our realtioship and spending the rest of out lives together".Serena then says 'no one or anything is going to come between us or split us up". Bernie says "I know babe I feel the same way you do I love you Serena more than anything or anyone". Serena says "I love you too' then Serena's phone started ringing and ringing nonstop again so Bernie reaches over,picks up Serena's phone and hands it to her,Serena answers her phone and says "hello then all she hears is Edward shouting at her on really loud to her when Bernie takes the phone from Serena she gets on the phone and says to Edward if you want to speak to me and my partner then come to our house but I will be hear with my partner in our house so get used to it because I love Serena and she loves me,she will never ever be with you again you make me sick after what you and your sick friends did to her,she is now with the love of her life and with someone who would never hurt her in anyway so get used to it and leave us alone and take Elinor with you". Edward laughs down the phone and says "I'm on my way Serena just you wait till I get there". Then he hangs up,Serena turns to Bernie thank you for what you just said and did I love you and I feel the same about you I hope you know that".Bernie says "I do know that I always have she then they both kiss when Serena says "Bernie I'm scared of Edward he is going to hurt me again,babe I'm scared" Bernie pulls Serena into her arms and let's her cry her heart out and says "babe I promise you he is never going to go near you again and he is never ever going to hurt you ever again I promise you I'm here and I will be forever I'm never leaving you I love you". Serena says 'I love you to,Serena sits up looks at Bernie and says "babe i love you so much I can't live with out you in my home and my life,babe move in with me".


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Serena puts the phone on speaker so Bernie could hear what Edward was shouting at Serena. Edward was shouting "that he us on his way to her and that she best explain to him what she is going to do to get Elinor off the hook for this crime and what she is going to do to make it up to him and Elinor".

Bernie takes the phone from Serena and says to Edward "hello I'm Bernie Serena's partner if you come near us or our house I will ring the police on you, just leave us alone to be together,Serena wants nothing to do with you or Elinor". She then hangs up.

Bernie looks at Serena who is looking scared because of Edward, she pulls Serena into her arms and says"I promise he will not come anywhere near you and he will not touch you ever again". Serena says "please don't leave me I love you" Bernie says "I'm not going any where ever,I'm never leaving you I love you to".

Serena and Bernie are lying together in bed when Serena's phone goes off again,she picks it up and reads out the text message to Bernie from Edward which says"I'm on my way and you better be on your own and you better be nice to me and really make it up to me".

Bernie takes the phone switches it off and says "don't worry everything will be okay I'm going to ring the police now". Serena says "okay but please do it here with me". Bernie holds Serena picks up her phone and diales 999.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 

The police operater answers the phone and Bernie says "that she needs some officers to cone to her and her partner because her partners ex husband is being threatening and he is on his way here to us,my partner is scared of him so please could you send officers straightaway please".

The police operater tells Bernie "that she will send officers straightaway,she tgen tells her not to answer the door to him and to make sure that all the doors and windows are shut". Bernue thanks the operater and hangs up she then looks down to Serena who is lying in her arms and tells her "that the police are on their way and that they need to keep all the doors and windows shut,she then says that everything will be alright". 

They are lying in bed in each others arms when someone knocks on the front door,they both get up to answer it when the person starts reallly banging the door and shouting out for Serena to open the door. Bernie looks at Serena who looks back at her,takes Serena's hands and sits back on the bed with her and says "we will sit here together until the police come". Serena says "okay we will do that". Bernie and Serena just sit there together listening to Edward banging and shouting waiting for the police to turn up.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this and my other fanfics and thank you for the comments and kudos means alot

chapter 51

Bernie and Serena were sitting on the bed listening to Edward bagging and shouting on the door for Serena to open it and let him in so that she could say sorry and make it up to him. Bernie faces Serena and says "are you okay do you want to let him in so that you can tell him to go away and leave us alone". Serena says "no please don't I do not want to see or speak to him ever again I just want him to go away from us". Bernie says "trust me he will when the police turn up they will make him leave".

They are still sitting there holding hands and hugging each other while Edward is still bagging and shouting when they hear police sirens and they hear Edward stop bagging and shouting. There is a knock on the door,a police officers calks through the door to tell them who he is and that it is safe now to open the door for him. So Bernie and Serena get up together go to the door and open it to see one officer at the door with them and 3 other officers by the police car with Edward.

To Be Continued


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Bernie looks at Serena who takes Bernie's hand and says "can we go and sit down please babe with the officer because I don't want to look at Edward". Bernie says "of course babe,so she asks the officer to come in and sit down she then closes the door,takes Serena's hand and leads them to the sofa.

Once their both sitting on the sofa together holding hands they both look at the officer when he asks them to explain the situation and what they would like to happen to Edward. Bernie looks at Serena and asks her whether she wants to tell the officer or if she wants her to tell him". Serena says " can you do it please I don't want to". Serena looks at Bernie with pleading eyes,Bernie then wraps her arms around Serena and turns her head back to the officer and starts by saying "this isn't the first time that we have had to have police officers here we have had them 3 times now because of Edward and his daughter and my ex". The officer says "could you please tell me everything and then we can sort it all out for you both". Bernie sits there still holding Serena when Edward comes smashing through the door walking towards Serena.

To Be Continued


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Bernie moves to Serena and puts herself in front of her to protect Serena and makes sure that Edward goes no where near Serena or hurts her. Edward tries to push Bernie out of the way so he can get his hands on Serena but Bernie does not move and the police rush over and grabs Edward,puts him in handcuffs and arrests him and as their taking him away he is shouting " for Serena to help him and get him freed because he knows Serena loves him and still wants him and that she wants him to do all the things to her again because she loved every bit of it and she wants it all again,he also says" that she does not want Bernie,she never has and never will". Serena begs him to leave her and Bernie alone she just wants Bernie and no one else she also says" I love Bernie and I'm in love with her and I know she feels the same and she will never hurt me or do anything to me like and your sick friends have done to me".


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Serena moves closer to Bernie as she wraps her arms around Serena protecting her. Serena then tells the officers "that she wants them to take him away and make sure that he,Elinor and Alex never comes near them ever again". The officer tells Bernie and Serena "that the only way that they can do that is by getting a restraining order out against all of them,we can do that for you if you both want to do that we can sort it out for you straight away or if you both want to think about it and talk about it together then you can". Serena looks at Bernie and says"shall we talk about it tonight darling and over the next few days because we can really talk,think about it all and really decide what we really want to do". Bernie says "of course babe I think that is s great idea and we should do that together". Serena and Bernie hug each other then turn back to the officer holding hands and tell him "that they are going to talk and think about it together before we both make a decision together". They both thank the officers and show them to the door,the one officer turns back to them and says "this is a card of a lawyer that can help them with the restraining order if they want the help". Both Serena and Bernie the officer and tell them that they will really think about it and talk to each other about everything". They close the door and turn to face each other when Serena says "shall we order a takeaway curl up on the sofa together and watch a movie and then either we can talk tonight or leave it till tomorrow"

To Be Continued


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have liked and commented on all my fanfics on here and Facebook really means a lot. I am going to write a lot now I haven't the last week because I am nor well but will continue to write my fanfics and upload them

Chapter 55

Serena and Bernie head back in to the living room when Serena says" okay I am going to have a bath". Bernie says" okay babe while you do that I will lock up the house and order our takeaway then choose some films for us". I will get the Duvet and some pillows of the bed and bring them in here so we can curl up on the sofa together". Serena says" darling that sounds like just what we both need right now".Serena kisses Bernie and says"I love you which Bernie leans in kisses Serena back and says" I love you too".

So Serena walks in to the bedroom and gets her PJs and gets herself some towels she then walks in to the bathroom and runs herself a warm bath. While Serena is in the bath Bernie sits on the chair and phones in hers and Serena's Chinese order,she then locks up all the house securely. Once Bernie has finished she goes in to the bedroom gets in to her own PJs and picks up the Duvet with pillows for them both,walks back to the living room and sorts out the sofa with the pillows and Duvet she then sits there looking through the DVD collection trying to pick out films for them to watch when she hears Serena getting out the bath and getting herself dry. Serena drys herself then puts on her PJs and brushes her hair then walks out of the bathroom,turns the light off in the bathroom and then the bedroom. She comes and sits down on the sofa with Bernie and helps her choose their first film to watch,Bernie puts the film on and then curls up on the sofa with Serena waiting for the food to arrive.

To Be Continued


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

While Bernie and Serena sit on the sofa waiting for their food sitting on the sofa watching the TV,Bernie sits there thinking that she is complete with Serena in a way she has never been before. Serena looks at Bernie and asks her if she is okay, Bernie tells her she is alright as long as she has her with her forever". Serena says "darling you will always have me no matter what". She tells Bernie that she is completely and unashamedly head over heels in love with you now and forever". I want you so much babe you are my life Bernie and I can live without you and I couldn't live without you". Bernie smiles at Serena and holds hands , Bernie looks at Serena and she can feel that Serena means every word and Bernie knows that she feels the exact same way about Serena. Bernie says" Serena you are the only one for me and you are the only one that i want ever,you are the other half of my heart and we will be together forever no matter what life will throw at us both, I will support you just like I know you will support me and i will care for you just like I know that you will always care about me. Serena kisses Bernie with so much love as she pulls Bernie with so much love as she pulls Bernie down further with her on the sofa. After a while Bernie gets up and walks over to the sterio and puts on some romantic music and walks back to Serena and pulls her up to dance with her,she pulls Serena to her and holds her close to her body and dance slowly with Serena in her arms.

They ars both swaying to the music in each other's arms with both of their chests flush against each other. Bernie strokes Serena's arms as she kisses her neck and sge slowly starts to undo Serena's buttons on her PJ top,she pulls it of Serena and let's it fall to the floor. Bernie carries on kissing where she moves her hand to Serena's breasts where she starts to play with Serena's breasts and nipples making Serena gasp and moan when they hear the front door.

To Be Continued


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

When they both hear the door they both groan at being disturbed they both reluctantly pull away from kissing each other. Serena and Bernie look at each other then Bernie says "that will be away takeaway you go and get comfortable on the sofa and I will go get the food". Serena strokes Bernie's cheek with her thumb then moves away to the sofa, Bernie walks to the door opens it and collects their takeaway from the delivery driver she then goes to shut the door when she sees a note stuck to the door.

Bernie pulls the note off and closes the door she walks to Serena and hands her their food and says " I will just go and get some plates and forks" Serena says "okay babe". So Bernie walks to the kitchen and stands their opens the note which says " I love you Bernie and I know that you love me still meet me tomorrow at 7pm at the Holby cinema so we can be together again forever where we belong you and me together,I know you will come because I'm your everything" Alex xxx". Bernie rips up the note and puts it in the bin gets 2 plates and forks and walks back into the living room to Serena saying to herself "do I tell Serena about the note or do I not tell her and just ignore it".

To Be Continued


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Bernie sits down next to Serena who says "everything alright sweetheart" Bernie replies "yes babe everything is okay". Serena looks at Bernie who smiles at her then she turns her head back and dishes up their dinners,once that has happened Bernie chooses a film and puts it on for them to watch while they are eating there takeaway on the sofa together.

After they have finished eating and put their plates on the table Bernie sits back and opens her arms for Serena to lie in them and snuggle up to her. While they are whatching the movie Bernie hears a noise and then sees a shadow out the front window,she sits there few a while but nothing happens again so she carries on holding Serena and watching the film then when the film finishes she hears the noise again so she gets up and goes to the window opens the curtains but sees nothing, Serena gets up walks over to her and asks what is wrong so Bernie tells her and they both look at but nothing is there. Serena pulls Bernie's face to hers with her hands and kissess her passionatly and starts pulling Bernie with her to the bedroom,as she is doing that Bernie starts undoing Serena's buutons on her top,they get to the bedroom where Serena pulls Bernie in with her and takes off Bernie's top while Bernie kicks the door shut with her foot.

To Be Continued.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Bernie and Serena were kissing in the middle of the bedroom when Serena pushes Bernie to sit on the bed,Bernie sits there watching Serena as she slowly undresses in front of her before she walks over to Bernie and stands between her legs and undoes Bernie's buttons on her top and pushes it off her shoulders and arms she then reaches behind Bernie and undoes her bra so that she can pull it of Bernie's body and they both gasp when Bernie pulls Serena closer to her and they are touching skin to skin. Serena kisses Bernie as her hands play with Bernie's breasts and nipples she leans down and sucks one of Bernie's nipples in to her mouth as Bernie arches in to her. She draws circles on Bernie's one nipple and then she sucks her way up Bernie's throat and then up to her mouth where she thrusts her tongue in to Bernie's mouth where Bernie gasps in Serena's mouth. Serena pushes Bernie to lie down on the bed while she slowly crawls up Bernie's body kissing everywhere on her way until she gets to Bernie's mouth,she puts her lips back on Bernie's as Bernie reaches and squeezes Serena's breasts and nipples causing Serena to moan in Bernie's mouth.Pulling away from Bernie's mouth Serena reaches for the waistband of her trousers and hooks her fingers in to them and she slowly pulls her trousers and knickers down Bernie's legs to her ankles and then kicks them off her feet then Serena licks a path down Bernie's body from her mouth to her breasts where she takes a nipple and sucks it in her mouth she then licks more down Bernie's body to where Bernie wants her the most,she lifts Bernie's legs over her shoulders and rubs Bernie's clit with her 2 fingers while she flickes it with her tongue. Bernie sighs out Serena's name as Serena takes things slowly trying to prolong Bernie's release,Bernie is so aroused and turned on as she knows that her climax is getting closer and closer by the minute. She lifts her head up and looks down at Serena who is between her legs as her release starts to come when her legs start to shake on either side of Serena's head and she calls out to Serena "I love you, I love you please don't stop I'm coming" she cries out Serena's name in the room and cants her hips up to Serena's mouth and fingers,she falls back on to the bed really sated and happy that she will be with Serena forever. Serena slowly kisses her way up Bernie's body then she lies beside Bernie who pulls her to her lips and she tasts herself on Serena and says"I lovr you so much" Bernie then kisses Serena all over her skin taking her time to enjoy being with Serena for always. She strokes each part of her skin before kissing them,Bernie works her hands and lips up and down Serena's body as she takes a nipple in between her teeth tugging on it as she says"Serena I love you so much you are the one for me please let me show you as she moves her hand to Serena's core and touches her wetness. Serena groans as she reaches for Bernie's hand and says"please make love to me". Bernie kisses Serena's neck biting and sucking leaving marks on her neck,Bernie is really tender,sweet and gentle as Serena is pushing her hips up in to Bernie's hand,she looks down at Serena and sees the effect she is having on her Serena is flushed and covered in sweat as her eyes makes contact with Bernie's. Wanting to see Serena fall apart in her arms she pulls Serena to her as close as possible as she keeps up the pace inside of her. Serena is so close to coming as she cries out in Bernie's arms as her head flies back she bounces up and down on Bernie's fingers and her head falls on to Bernie's shoulder as she cums shouting Bernie I'm coming oh god,I love you I'm coming". Bernie and Serena cling to each other as Bernie slows everything down as she eases Serena through her release. They stay wrapped up in each other kissing softly,they stop and stare at each other with love in their eyes for each other and offer words of love to the other before they both lie down wrapped in each other as they fall to sleep dreaming of each other and their love.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Serena and Bernie wake up together in each other's arms on Sunday morning Serena tilts her head up to look at Bernie who leand down and kisses Serena who kisses Bernie back. They stay wrapped up in each other's arms just enjoying being with each other for the rest of their lives together where they will be forever and always. Serena goes to get up but Bernie pulls her back down to her and holds her in her arms and says" can we have a lazy day today and just stay here in bed cuddle up to each other having a movie day and night babe just you and me". Serena snuggles back in to Bernie and says" of course babe I was going to ask you if we can do that so we can relax together". Bernie kisses Serena and snuggles closer to her again. 

Bernie and Serena are cuddled up together in bed  
just enjoying being with each other when Serena says"Bernie can I ask you a questio darling please". Bernie kisses Serena's head and says" sweetheart you can ask me anything". So Serena says" I understand if you can not or won't talk about it I will understand if it is to painful for you". Bernie says"I will answer it if I can sweetheart ". So Serena asks Bernie" have you ever wanted children and if you have why have you not tried to have any and why have you not got any children she looks up at Bernie and says" I'm sorry if I have upset you I didn't mean to. Bernie looks down at Serena and says" No it is alright babe it is just I have always wanted kids but Alex never did and I did not want them with her because I did not love her, I never was in love with her I was just with her until I could finally leave her but then you came along the love of my life and the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with". "Yes I do want children I have always wanted 2 boys and 2 girls". Serena smiles at Bernie and says"I have always wanted a big family with 2 boys and 2 girls and I really wanted more children, if I do have more children I want them with you the woman I am crazy about and madly in love with". Bernie pulls Serena closer to her and holds her in her arms to her chest and they both lie there together just being with each other. Bernie says"come on babe lets go and get a lot of foods and drinks then come back in here and have our movie day in bed together". 

To Be Continued


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Serena and Bernie out of the bedroom and go in to the kitchen where they make coffee and some toast with jam, once they have done that they make their way back in to the bedroom where Bernie puts the tray on the bed and tells Serena to "get back in to bed while she will choose films for them". So Serena climbs back in to bed while Bernie goes over and picks up all the Dvd's and chooses about 10 movies for them both, then she puts one DVD in the Dvd player and gets the remote then she walks back to the bed and crawls back in with Serena. 

After they have finished eating their breakfasts they put the tray down on the floor then Bernie opens her arms to Serena who moves closer to and lies in her arms and puts her head on to Bernie's chest. Bernie plays with Serena's hair as she does this Serena moves more closer to Bernie where she is practically lying on top of Bernie. Bernie lifts up Seeena's chin and kisses her and strokes her back up and down, Serena pulls away and starts to kiss and lick Bernie's neck making her moan. Serena bites and sucks at Bernie's neck leaving marks, she then starts kissing Bernie's lips again as Bernie says"babe I love you I want you so much I can not imagine my life without you in it". Serena stops and looks at Bernie and says"babe I love you too and I can not live without you, your everything to me". Bernie leans up and pulls Serena's face closer to her and kisses her as Serena plays with Bernie's hair and kisses her back with both of them moaning and gasping in to each other's mouths, Bernie starts to undo Serena's top when there is a loud knock on the door and then a bang outside. 

To Be Continued


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 22

Serena looks up at Bernie as Bernie says"stay here I will go". Serena says"babe please be careful". Bernie strokes Serena's cheek then walks out of the bedroom and in to the living room where there is a loud bang again outside   
so she walks to the front door as the banging starts again on the door repeatedly so she opens the door and as she opens it she sees Alex, Elinor and Edward standing there. 

They all push their way in with Elinor and Edward" shouting for Serena to get out and come to them now". While Alex looking at Bernie with sad puppy eyes so Bernie says "what do you all want can't you just leave us alone so we can be together for ever and be happy together". Elinor stands there giving Bernie a dirty look and she says"you are a dirty dyke and you are nothing to me my mom does not love you and she is not in love with you you are disgusting person leave my mom alone and stay away from her go and be with Alex who really loves you and always has and will do like she told you in the note she left". Serena comes out the bedroom and looks at Bernie who sats"Serena it is not what it looks like". Serena says"Bernie I trust you I know you would never do anything to ever hurt me and I know you love me so much". 

Serena holds out her hand for Bernie who takes   
it she then turns to Edward and Elinor and says"you both need to go away and leave me alone, she says to Edward you never loved me and you never cared one bit about me all you cared about was hurting me in any way possible with your sick friends and then all the ways you repeatedly turned Elinor against me for no reason, I was and still am scared and terrified of you, you need to just go away forever". She then turns to Elinor and says"you I love Bernie she is my life and means everything to me and she will always will do I am never going to lose her and she will never  
lose me we are together and I am going to marry her and have amazing kids with her and we will spend the rest of our lives loving each other and our kids so you can either be happy for us and be part of it all or you can go away and stay away for ever". 

They all stand there with Elinor giving Bernie and Serena filthy dirty looks when Edward stands there laughing so Serena says "what is so funny".Edward says"Elinor is not your daughter that is what is funny". Serena stands there just shocked when Bernie wraps her arm around her waist and says"Serena". 

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> It is my own creation of the film wild child but it will have quite a lot of chapters with a completely different ending.it will also have a lot of smut and romance and it will also have sex in some but maybe not all


End file.
